Tell Tails
by Feverish Otaku
Summary: Everyone knows what happens to a devil fruit user that consumes more than one fruit. Their bodies cannot cope and they die. Painfully. So why didn't Luffy? Luffy almost dies and the sudden onset of emotion from this causes Zoro to notice things. Yaoi, Zoro x NEKO Luffy (Sorry, I couldn't help myself) and rated M for lemons. Law x Luffy in future chapters and also contains rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone knows what happens to a devil fruit user that consumes more than one fruit. Their bodies cannot cope and they die. Painfully. So why didn't Luffy?**

**Luffy almost dies and the sudden onset of emotion from this causes Zoro to notice things. Yaoi, Zoro x NEKO Luffy (Sorry, I couldn't help myself) and rated M for lemons in future chapters. Possible Law x Luffy.**

**Warning, it gets a little gruesome in the first chapter. But otherwise;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Luffy sighed. This was the hottest island since Arabasta and he was exhausted. Even though the sun had set and darkness licked at the pavements, the heat still burned as though the sun were still standing in the sky. Sweat beaded at his forehead.

He was on his way back to the Thousand Sunny, having left early to explore the island. Usopp and Chopper stayed close by the ship, whereas everyone else (particularly Nami and Robin) were eager to visit inns, markets and weapon traders. Luffy was only particularly interested in the restaurants the island had to offer.

However, the island was a peculiar one having little to no restaurants and, what little they did have to offer, didn't sell the protein Luffy desperately asked for.

But now it was evening and that was the time agreed that everyone were to meet back at the ship. Luffy was looking forward to it. Sanji had promised them a celebratory dinner when they all returned and Luffy hoped Sanji had been luckier at the market stores finding meat than Luffy had at the restraunts. His footsteps quickened.

Then he paused. After a survey of his surroundings he realised the ship was quite a walk away. Sanji would be angry to make them wait. Luffy sighed again, regaining his footing and strolling along the path. The anticipation of food made him hurry faster.

After a few minutes the heat made him breathless and he stopped, laying his back against a nearby wall. His stomach howled loudly and he covered it with his hand, a defeated frown on his face.

Then his eyes lit up. In the alleyway just across from him was a funny looking pineapple. Atleast, it _looked_ like a pineapple. For a while he stayed there, watching it, awaiting someone to claim it. But nobody did.

Now, who would just leave their weirdly coloured pineapple lying there? Luffy would have just waited a little longer for Sanji to feed him but that pineapple just seemed so coincidentially and conveniently placed that it seemed almost as if fate wanted Luffy to satisfy his hunger.

Luffy stared a moment longer, somewhat indecisive, but then lifted himself, crossing the small pane of dirt between both sides of the street. No one was around, it couldn't possibly belong to anyone.

Luffy entered the shadowed alley, approaching the pineapple with a raised eyebrow. Upon closer inspection, he could see it was more rounded and shaped almost like a bell. Some of its properties seemed familiar to Luffy but he shrugged, certain he had never seen it before.

Slowly, he picked up the fruit. Was this one of those bland tasting cardboard-like foods that the restaurant fed him with? He lifted it to his nose and sniffed but it didn't give off any kind of smell.

Then he shrugged, and bit into the surface. Immediately his face contorted in disgust and he spat what he hadn't swallowed onto the ground.

"Bleh, this tastes gross, who would eat this!?"

He dropped the fruit into the dirt, coughing and gagging at the foul taste. His breathing calmed after a moment and an odd tingling feeling spread over his body.

For a split second, Luffy felt confused. His eyes became disorientated and he looked at his hand uneasily, where the tingling had started.

His hand was shaking uncontrollably. The tingling merged with a feeling of needles pressing against his skin and his breath quickened.

"H-huh?"

Suddenly, Luffy coughed a forced, painful cough that he covered with his hand. The cough tore from his throat, making his eyes water. Warmth spread across his palm and he pulled it away to inspect it.

Deep red seeped through his fingers which were still shaking like a faulty machine. Luffy's eyes widened and another, more urgent, cough ripped from his lungs causing him to cry out in pain. Another cough followed, all seeming to send staps of pain through him and make him double over, clutching his stomach and gasping what little air he could into his screaming lungs.

Luffy gagged and coughed and gagged again. Then he retched and what little contents of what was in his stomach sprawled onto the ground. His stomach twisted and he retched again, this time blood spurting out his mouth.

His stomach felt almost like it were being torn apart and he screamed, to anyone, and more red splashed onto the ground. His hands clawed at the dirt as he gasped raspily and screamed again, this time in pain.

Footsteps echoed against the walls. Footsteps that quickened and got closer. Yes, Luffy thought, I'm here. Help me. Please, help me.

"Luffy, is that-"

Luffy struggled to lift his head when he heard the unmistakable voice of his first mate. He wanted to ask for help but he was gasping and found that he couldn't seem to breathe properly.

"Luffy!" Zoro exclaimed, running to his side. His eyes were wide and the puddle of blood sent a sharp stab of fear through him.

"Lu-Luffy, what-" He stuttered, carefully lifting Luffy out of his own blood.

Luffy cried out when Zoro touched him, his body hurting to the point of unbearability. Zoro's hands quickly pulled away, not wanting to put Luffy in any pain.

Panic surged through his veins. What happened? What should he do? There were no hospitals on this small island, let alone people outside now.

Zoro's heart seemed to pause. Was Luffy going to die?

Zoro watched wide-eyed as Luffy puked more blood below him, his breathing completely irregular and raspy.

I don't want to lose Luffy. I don't want to lose Luffy.

Zoro put his hands into Luffy's sides and lifted him into his arms. He winced when Luffy screamed in pain, kicking his legs desperately.

"It hurts!" Luffy finally said. "It hurts so much!"

"I'm taking you to Chopper." Zoro said, his voice shaking. I don't want to lose Luffy, he told himself, his heart racing. We've come so far. We've done so much. Don't take him from me. He's not ready yet.

Zoro began to jog into the street and Luffy squealed in pain when he bounced too high. The pain was stronger now, stronger than any battle could cause and he wished so much that he could just faint, just to end the pain.

Zoro approached a short flight of stairs. Below, a few streets away was the sea, the anchors and the Thousand Sunny. He hesitated at the top step. Then, after a deep breath, began to step down them two at a time, wanting as soon as possible to end Luffy's pain.

Zoro's ear rung from Luffy's yelling and he struggled to carry him as he was squirming restlessly in his arms. His shirt was red with Luffy's blood as, multiple times, Luffy had continued to hurl up his insides.

"Luffy, we're nearly there, okay? Just stay with me."

Luffy wanted to comfort Zoro, to tell him it would be okay but all that he had time to think about was trying to breathe. His throat felt swollen and closed.

Suddenly, Luffy's eyes widened and instantly squeezed tightly together again. His body straitened up in Zoro's arms and he screamed in agony. Zoro was surprised by Luffy's sudden movement and slowed his jog to a quick walk to ease the pain.

Luffy's spine felt like it was being pulled and tears escaped freely from his eyes. He wanted to scream but couldn't find the energy to and buried his face into Zoro's shirt. The retched pulling sensation hightened and he could only ball his fists tightly together to ease the pain.

And then his spine seemed to give way and escape its skeletal structure, burst from his tail bone, tearing through the flesh relentlessly. Luffy cried in agony and Zoro merely watched in horror as Luffy's spine extended the length of a normal human, tearing through anything in its way. Renewed blood dripped from Luffy's lower back and Zoro hurried through the last street separating him and the anchors, fear and adrenaline quickening his footwork.

Don't take Luffy.

* * *

**A/N. Wow, I was really mean to Luffy in the chapter. I'm sorry, Luffy-kun, I'll make it up to you, I promise. With everything bad that happens there will always be good to level it out. ****Most of the time.**

**Sorry about all the painfulness, that's the end of it mostly, don't worry. It was needed for emphasis. Yes, Luffy may or may not be slowly becoming a neko. HUZAH, MY NEKO FANBOYS AND GIRLS! I know it's not much but let me know what you think of the first chapter. The next will be much less mean on Luffy's behalf. Until then,**

**Feverish**


	2. Chapter 2

**And a wild chapter appears! I'm not tired tonight so the next one will probably be uploaded tonight too. **

* * *

Zoro rushed towards the ship, leaping the small distance separating it from the island. He could already hear the sounds of his crew inside, chatting and shuffling cutlery. When his shoes met the wooden boards, he slipped on some of Luffy's blood that was still dripping from him.

"Chopper!" Zoro called. He looked at Luffy in his arms who had gone slightly quiet. He shook him as gently as he could, muttering his name constantly. Luffy was still conscious and yelped from the sudden movement.

Atleast he's alive, Zoro thought.

"You have to stay awake, Luffy." he whispered, then yelled, more loudly, "Chopper!"

"Damnit, Marimo, stop being so loud, we've already started eat-" Sanji stepped out the kitchen first, his words caught in his throat when he saw the two of them.

"Chopper!" Sanji called behind him, "Come quick!"

Chopper hurried out with Sanji, followed by Nami and Usopp. Nami screamed.

Usopp stared wide eyed at Luffy. Sanji pulled his shoulders to get him to face him, ordering to take Nami elsewhere. For a moment, Usopp didn't reply, watching Sanji with blank eyes.

"Y-yeah." he muttered, turning to Nami and taking her arm. Without looking back, he lead her to the aquarium. She was crying and didn't try to stop him when he tugged her away.

Chopper ran to Zoro, having already transformed to his human form. His expression was that of utter confusion when he inspected Luffy but it quickly washed away and a calmer expression toke its place.

"He's lost a lot of blood." he said, authoritively and carefully pulled Luffy from Zoro's arms to his own. When Luffy's body left his, Zoro felt something oddly soft wrap tightly around his arm. Zoro was too overwhelmed to think much of it. Luffy cried out during the transition from Chopper to Zoro and Zoro flinched. Only when Luffy was securely in Chopper's arms did the weird feeling let go. He caught a glimpsed of a strange swish of what had been strongly attached to him, retreat under Luffy. A... tail?

"W-... Will he be okay?"

Chopper was silent. "...I need to start operating right way." he said.

Zoro felt another jolt of fear as to why Chopper narrowly avoided answering his question.

Robin appeared from the women's quarters and gasped. "Luffy! What happened?"

Chopper hurried into the operating room and closed the door behind him. A trail of blood traced the path he had walked.

The deck was silent. Sanji eventually spoke, closing the space between him and Zoro. "What DID happen?"

Zoro shook his head. "I-I don't know."

Sanji remained silent. Franky had been standing at his workshop door and silently joined the others on the deck. Brook left the kitchen, having been watching from the window but, like Nami, unable to handle the sight.

Everyone hundled together, Luffy's screams from the other room putting them in distress.

"Let's go inside." Sanji suggested, gesturing to the kitchen. Some nodded and they followed silently behind him. Zoro lingered behind a moment longer, eyes set on the operating room's door. Then he sighed, shakily, and followed the others.

In the kitchen, the crew sat around the dining table. Plates filled with food were still set on the table but remained untouched. After a few minutes of silence, Usopp reappeared in the doorway, Nami following in behind him. Her eyes were red and swollen but she was no longer crying.

Robin gave her the best welcoming smile she could manage and Nami returned the smile weakly. She sat beside her and Robin rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. Usopp sat opposite them and rested his head on his palm.

Sanji finally broke the silence and exhaled impatiently. "Zoro, what the hell happened?"

Everyone turned their eyes expectantly at Zoro and he sighed, "I wasn't there. I just heard the-" he looked at his hands. "... the screams."

"Was he with anyone?" Robin asked.

"No one was there when I found him."

Franky put his hand on his chin in thought.

"It doesn't look like he was directly attacked." Usopp said.

Brook spoke up this time; "And Luffy-san is very strong."

Murmurs of agreement sounded amongst them.

Sanji looked around the table, pinching his brow. "Am I the only one that's going to point out he had a TAIL, guys? Is everyone going to try and avoid pointing that out?"

An awkward silence hovered in the room. Luffy did a particularly loud cry, making some of his crew hang their heads guiltily, whilst others flinched.

"I-I noticed that, too." Usopp said, trying to ease the tension. "Why was that?"

"It kinda reminded me of a devil fruit user. Like that CP9 guy he fought at Enies Lobby."

Nami pursed her lips together. "D-do you think Luffy...?"

"That's impossible." Zoro said.

"Yeah," Usopp added, "last I heard, people that eat more than one devil fruit blow up from the inside out."

"What if something went wrong," Sanji said, "and it's happening more slowly. He definitely looks like he's going through the pain of what someone who ate more than one fruit would... "

When a saddened silence settled over the group once more, Sanji wished he hadn't said anything.

At that moment, Chopper entered the room, all heads turning to him expectantly.

"I think Luffy's going to be okay."

Sighs of relief were released.

"You 'think'? I've never heard you say that before, Chopper." Sanji said.

Chopper toke a deep breath. "He lost a lot of blood. He shouldn't even be alive."

When worried glances exchanged between the crew, Chopper quickly added, "But I guess only time will tell."

"What are you going to do now?" Nami asked Chopper.

"I need to bandage Luffy's wounds but it's almost impossible with all the-... With how dirty he is. Even then, I would need to clean the room up. He's already lying in his own blood. Putting bandages on when they soak up the blood from there would make doing so pointless-"

"I'll help." Zoro said. "I'll clean Luffy up. Take him off your hands."

"And I'll help you clean the operating room, Chopper." Usopp added, lifting from his seat.

Chopper smiled appreciatively. "That would be really helpful."

"Our main priority is Luffy." Nami said, standing from her seat. Her past sadness seemed to wash away with her new resolve.

"We'll help Luffy through this together." Franky smiled.

"Thanks guys," Chopper said. "Two people should be enough, for now. We just need to clean Luffy and my workplace. Zoro, will you help Luffy wash away the dirt? He can barely stand, let alone do it himself."

Zoro nodded.

Chopper hesitated. "Go easy on him. Usopp, you and I can clean the workplace."

"Yes, sir!"

"Everyone else; it's late. You should get some sleep."

Everyone nodded although everyone knew that sleeping would be difficult that night. However, that remained unspoken.

The Straw Hat pirates left the kitchen, each heading in different directions. Sanji caught up with Zoro on his way to Chopper's workroom.

"Marimo."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want help? You must be tired."

Zoro smiled at Sanji's rare, kind-hearted side.

"No. It's fine, I'll handle it."

"Okay." Sanji said. He turned in the direction of the men's quarters.

"And Marimo," he called over his shoulder.

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

Sanji smiled reassuringly, "Luffy will be fine. Don't scare yourself by thinking the worst."

Zoro sighed. Was he really that easy to read?

"Thanks."

* * *

***Sniff sniff* You can practically smell the lemons to come. Not yet anyway. **

**Next chapter is probably coming tonight or tomorrow, one or the other. Until then, **

**Feverish **


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised: **

* * *

Chopper, Usopp and Zoro entered the operating room. The smell of blood hit harder than the sight, even when that was also intense. Luffy was laying on a bed in the middle of the room. His vest was gone now, leaving him only in his shorts and Zoro could see Luffy was sweating badly. Blood dripped from the red dyed bed sheets Luffy lay on and Zoro realised why Chopper chose so little people to come and help. If someone like Nami or Brook were to see this...

Zoro felt Usopp tense up behind him. Hell, he would have done the same if it wasn't Luffy that was in dire need of help.

"Ah..." Luffy moaned, pushing himself into the sheets.

"Luffy," Chopper said, "we're going to clean you up, okay?"

Luffy looked up at Chopper weakly, his eyes red and still teary. Zoro was relieved, even if only a little, that Luffy was being slightly more responsive than he was before.

"Ch-Chopper. It hurts. My-My head hurts now... More than everything else, my head." He whimpered, as if talking was physically straining him, "Ah, i-it feels like... like it's gonna' explode."

"We're going to finish treating you after we've washed you, Luffy. Then you can sleep and your head can rest. I'll give you more painkillers if you struggle to sleep with your headache."

"I-it's not a headache- Gah!" Luffy squeezed the bedsheets in his hands. He panted. "I... feel hot."

Chopper's eyebrows arched in sympathy. "Zoro, you should get started washing him. Don't rush. Let him take his time."

Zoro nodded. "Whatever helps him get better."

Luffy's eyes lit up slightly at the sound of his first mate's voice. "Z-Zoro?"

Luffy's bloodied hand reached out, searching blindly. Zoro toke it, stroking the top of it with his thumb reassuringly. It was still shaking.

"I'm here."

Luffy's eyes fluttered closed and he exhaled gently.

Zoro hesitated, then rose back to his feet.

"I need you to sit up, Luffy. I'm taking you to the bathroom for a shower. That okay?"

Luffy looked startled. "N-ah... No. Don't wanna' m-... move."

"Then don't. Let me take your weight."

"We need to get you out of all this blood, Luffy." Chopper said.

Luffy squeezed his eyelids closed, head shaking against the sheets.

Zoro sighed and stood next to the bed, placing his hands onto Luffy's sides. Zoro was shocked at how hot Luffy's skin was and Luffy must have noticed the coolness of Zoro's too as he gasped. His fingers clawed at Zoro's to escape but he was so weak that it was helpless. Zoro couldn't help but feel guilty, even though he knew he was actually trying to help Luffy.

Zoro cradled Luffy into his arms. His shirt was already bloody from before when he held Luffy like this. Luffy howled in pain but he did not vomit blood, atleast.

Chopper pat Zoro's shoulder. "Thank you, Zoro. Just bring him here when he's clean, we might be done by then. Shout me if there's anything you need, okay?"

Zoro nodded. He turned to Usopp who looked uneasy.

"You okay?" Zoro asked.

Usopp looked surprised. Then he nodded wearily.

"You don't have to do this, if it's too much. I can do it alone." Chopper said.

Usopp hesitated. "N-no, I can... " he glanced at the red. "...I can do this for Luffy."

Luffy settled in Zoro's arms, relaxing into his chest. Zoro felt the familiar feeling of a warm softness wrapping around half of his waist. He blinked and awkwardly leaned to the side to look.

For the first time, Zoro had a clear view. Luffy, indeed, had a tail. It extended from his spine and was fluffy, coloured the same as his hair. Zoro raised his eyebrows and looked towards Chopper.

Chopper sighed. "I'm not sure yet. I... I need to think."

Zoro nodded in understanding. He headed towards the door and was relieved when Luffy didn't scream, only whimpered quietly instead.

* * *

On the deck, darkness decended. It was completely silent aside from Luffy's occasional pained noises.

Zoro strode towards the bathroom door, finding it already half open. He smiled to himself, knowing it would have been difficult to carry Luffy and unlock a door at the same time. He owed whoever had opened it in advance.

Zoro stepped inside, switching on the light. White burned his eyes for a moment, then he adjusted and stepped further into the room. He kicked the door closed behind him and carefully carried Luffy to the bathmat. With lack of another choice, he set him down, wincing when Luffy gasped.

Zoro sat back on his heels, observing Luffy. His breathing, although more regular now, was still raspy, probably from a sore throat. His face, torso and shorts were covered in dried blood and his hair was matted with sweat.

Zoro had to swallow hard. He thought he was going to lose Luffy.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Zoro sat up, stepping towards the shower and turning on the water. He adjusted the knobs to turn the water to a cool temperature.

Luffy lay there, looking up at him wearily but expectantly. Zoro knelt beside him and began to pull at Luffy's shorts.

"W-wait-!" Luffy stammered. "While you're-?"

Zoro sighed. "You can't exactly do it yourself."

Luffy averted his gaze. "Oh, okay..I-I trust you, Zoro." Luffy winced and placed a finger against his temple.

Zoro felt somewhat flustered. Luffy saying something as simple as trusting him made him feel honoured. He removed Luffy's shorts, cleaner tanned skin under them, and put them aside. After a moment of thought, he pulled his own bloodied shirt over his head and placed it with the shorts.

When his attention pulled back to Luffy, Luffy was watching him and Zoro assumed it was in fear.

Luffy blushed slightly making Zoro tilt his lips.

"I-I'm sorry, Zoro, I can't get my body to move-"

"It's okay." Zoro said. "Just tell me if I hurt you."

Luffy nodded, then winced when his head hurt from the movement. Zoro lifted Luffy under the armpits again, this time holding Luffy upright. However, Luffy's legs were limp and his feet weren't placed flat on the floor.

Luffy exhaled harshly and his hands placed onto Zoro's shoulders, unintentionally squeezing in pain.

Zoro carried Luffy under the cool spray of the shower and Luffy sighed in relief. The water turned a pink colour after gliding down Luffy's body and escaping down the drain. Some droplets fell onto Zoro's torso, washing away blood that had gotten onto him from carrying Luffy around.

Luffy's head tilted back so he could let the cool water wash away the sweat on his face. His eyes fluttered closed and he exhaled a slower, more relaxed breath.

Zoro watched the droplets run down Luffy's cheek and past his jawbone, gliding down his exposed neck and proceeding past his chest. Many times, Luffy had wondered the ship shirtless or with an open vest and yet Zoro hadn't found his body more beautiful than had it had when gleaming underneath him by the gentle spray of the shower.

Taking a sponge from the shelf, Zoro put it under the shower head, soaking it with water.

"Luffy, I'm going to scrub away the blood."

Luffy didn't answer, just nodded; such a small movement that Zoro wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been so cativated by Luffy. He ran the sponge over Luffy's chest and stomach, smooth and tanned skin peeking behind the redness. He muttered to Luffy that he needed to do his back.

Instead of turning, Luffy merely leaned into Zoro, his hands leaving his shoulders and his arms sliding into their place. Luffy's deep breathing cooled the wetness of Zoro's neck making him shiver.

Luffy grunted, his voice muffled by Zoro's neck. "It's so hot."

Zoro reached his hand into Luffy's hair and stroked it tenderly. Luffy moaned into his neck.

Zoro's eyes widened. No, no this was wrong! He shouldn't be thinking what he was thinking. He's his captain. He's Luffy. Luffy probably didn't even know what he was doing to him.

Zoro mentally shook himself, placing the sponge onto Luffy's back and wiping away at unwanted substances. As he decended lower, he couldn't help but stare in fascination at Luffy's tail. It hung loosely but would accasionally sway upwards and whip back again.

Zoro finally asked, "Luffy, why do you have a tail?"

Luffy turned his head slightly. "I-I don't know... It just kinda'... appeared when I was bleeding. M-mystery tai-"

Luffy winced. Zoro felt him tense suddenly against his chest and a cry escaped Luffy.

"What's the matter, Luffy?" Zoro asked. He tilted his head towards him and saw that Luffy was crying. His body began the horrific trembling again.

"Luffy? Tell me-"

"My head!" Luffy's hands shot from around Zoro's neck to claw violently at the top of his head. "Guh, it hurts so much!"

Zoro tried to pry Luffy's hands away. "Don't squeeze it if it hurts." he said, pulling them off easily and pinning them to the shower wall.

"No-! Please-"

Once again, a sharp pang of guilt, even when Zoro knew he was only trying to help him.

Luffy's cries merged into screams and Zoro had to cover his mouth with one hand whilst another kept his hands still. When his fingers latched over Luffy's mouth, a sharp pain caused him to cuss and retract them quickly.

What happened next was so quick that Zoro had to simply stare in shock. Two fluffy pointed ears shot from Luffy's head. Blood began to drip freely from where they had tore from Luffy's scalp.

The pain in Zoro's hand brought him back to realisation and, after releasing Luffy's own hands, Zoro inspected it. His index finger was dripping red and stung to the point that he cussed again. Two small, but deep, punctures about an inch apart were the cause of the bleeding.

Luffy was panting and, with his mouth open, Zoro saw his long canines. Zoro frowned and ran his finger under the shower.

Luffy reached up to pet his new ears and his face twisted in confusion.

"What's that, Zoro?" he asked, rubbing one of them between two fingers.

Zoro grunted. "We need to get you back to Chopper."


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro finished washing Luffy, even when he had to wash away new blood from the ears that now sprouted from his head. He lifted him out of the shower, taking a clean towel from the rack and drying Luffy with it. Luffy moaned in pain when he dried his hair so Zoro had to be mindful of his ears, wiping around them. When he brushed his way down Luffy's body, he frowned awkwardly at Luffy's tail. He assumed it hurt, but the fur on it was dripping wet.

He decided to dry it anyway and would stop if Luffy were to ask him to. He caught it in the towel and stroked it downwards, absorbing the wetness.

Luffy gasped and pulled away, almost falling if Zoro hadn't quickly caught him again.

"Z-Zoro."

"Does it hurt?"

Luffy stammered. "No..."

Zoro lifted an eyebrow. "Then what is it? It's still wet."

Zoro could have sworn Luffy's cheeks tinged red. "But i-it's sensitive."

Zoro was confused but simply sighed.

"Okay. Then let's head on back to Chopper. I need to pick you up again, okay?"

"We're going back naked?" Luffy asked, still massaging his temples with his forefingers.

Zoro frowned at Luffy's bluntness. "I'll go pick you something up." he said. Zoro wasn't particularly bothered; he was still wearing his trousers (even if slightly damp) but Luffy was less fortunate.

Luffy smiled. "A-and my hat. My hat was left in Chopper's room."

Zoro lowered Luffy and turned to open the bathroom door. He left the room and almost stepped onto what laid outside. He looked down and his lips curled.

A clean pair of pajama bottoms were neatly folded just outside the door. Luffy's straw hat was set squarely on top of it. Zoro knelt down, lifting them off the floor and returning to Luffy in the bathroom.

Luffy was sitting upright now, and Zoro could tell by his discreet clenching and unclenching if his jaw that he was struggling to do so. Zoro sat cross legged next to him and helped put on the pajama bottoms.

When the shuffling into them had ended, Luffy sighed in relief. His tail just managed to peek out above the waistline of the turquoise coloured bottoms.

"Soft." he said.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Zoro rose to his feet.

"Z-Zoro?"

Zoro paused. "Yes, Luffy?"

Luffy hesitated. "Thank you. For everything."

Zoro smiled.

"A-and I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I scared Zoro."

"Don't mention it."

Luffy smiled too and Zoro realised he had been missing it. How long had it been since Luffy smiled?

Luffy raised his arms, fingers spread, to show he was ready to be lifted. Zoro obliged, running one arm under Luffy's legs and the other just under his mid back. Luffy's arms intwined around Zoro's neck. Luffy didn't make a noise this time, but Zoro noticed him bite his lip in pain.

Just as Zoro straightened up, Luffy reclaimed his strawhat from the floor. He store at it uneasily, a worried frown twisting his features.

Luffy's cat-like ears twitched and Zoro guessed what he was thinking.

"Will that hurt?" Zoro asked. Luffy nodded in response.

After a moment's silence, Luffy averted his gaze to Zoro, smiling gleefully. "Zoro has it!" he said bluntly, reaching up and planting the hat onto Zoro's head.

Zoro was caught by surprise from Luffy's actions, knowing the larger, more important meaning behind such a simple gesture. He stared into Luffy's eyes in awe then smiled warmly.

"I'll keep it safe."

"-Like you have me." Luffy added, then blushed when Zoro's eyebrows raised.

But then Zoro laughed. "Like you."

Luffy giggled with Zoro, wincing afterwards and clutching his stomach.

* * *

Zoro carried Luffy to Chopper's room. It was very dark now and Zoro yawned, suddenly realising how tired he was.

Zoro knocked, and pushed open the door. The cleanness of the room surprised him when he peeked inside, when previously it had been so red.

Chopper appeared and greeted them.

"Hey, Zoro, Luffy. Are you feeling better?"

Chopper looked at Luffy as he addressed him, gasping when he saw the pointed ears poking from his dark hair. He stammered, baffled by the change when he had been with Luffy only less than half an hour ago.

"Yeah..." Zoro said. "Where's Usopp?"

"He was tired, so I let him go to bed. What happened?"

"It just happened." Zoro said, "One minute; everything was normal, the next; they appeared."

Luffy nodded as Zoro spoke, approving his point.

Chopper tried to take in what was being said. "I don't understand. Things like this don't just happen. Luffy, you must have done something."

Luffy's eyes searched for Zoro, seeking guidance.

"I don't remember anything, though..." Luffy whined.

Chopper sighed, then said; "Maybe we should sleep on it. It's been a long day for all of us and you need to rest your wounds, Luffy. Maybe you'll remember in the morning. We'll talk about it then."

Chopper gestured for Zoro to place Luffy on the clean, flawless white bed. It was a narrow bed, but Luffy's slender body seemed to fit perfectly.

"I-I don't want to sleep here," Luffy said, "it's scary."

Chopper nodded in understanding. "You don't really have the best of experiences here. Don't worry, I'll just bandage your wounds to make sure you don't unexpectedly bleed during the night. Then we will send you to your room."

Luffy looked relieved. "Okay."

Zoro placed a reassuring hand on Luffy's foot while Chopper bandaged him and Luffy was fairly quiet during the procedure, even when Chopper had to move his body to bandage around his lower back.

Despite the itchy material, Luffy's hat felt warm on Zoro's head. He twidded with a straw end while he waited for Chopper to finish.

Luffy's ears were in too much of an awkward place for Chopper to bandage so, after applying tissues to lessen the vigorousness of the bleeding, he decided it was safe to sleep on.

"Thanks, Chopper." Luffy grinned, sitting up. "You really are the best doctor ever."

Chopper flushed a deep shade of crimson. "Saying that isn't gonna' make me happy or anything," he said, although his flustered dance of joy suggested otherwise.

Zoro laughed, ruffling Chopper's pale brown fur. "Let's get Luffy to bed. Then we can call it a night."

Chopper was the one to lift Luffy now, and Luffy's legs hung limply from his arms. Zoro watched, not used to the sight of Luffy in such a vulnerable state. The usual energetic young boy seemed to have retired from the body, leaving an empty shell behind.

All the more reason to protect the shell until his return, Zoro thought, silently pledging himself to Luffy.

* * *

Chopper and Zoro stood by Luffy's bed, having set Luffy inside it and tucking him in. Luffy thanked them again, reassuring them that he would be fine during the night. Chopper did a few final checks of Luffy's temperature and the blood flow around his wounds and finally left the room. Zoro followed behind him. Before he left, he lifted the strawhat from his head and put in on Luffy's bedside table.

"All safe."

Luffy smiled. "Like me."

"Goodnight, Luffy."

"Night, Zoro."

Zoro closed the door silently behind him to avoid waking the other men in the separate rooms. He leaned his forehead against the door frame, sighing.

What was this strange feeling? Even though Zoro had done all he could to help Luffy, and Luffy was in bed (probably asleep now) Zoro couldn't seem to leave. He was shattered, his eyelids heavy and threatening to drop on him and yet he still couldn't bring himself to leave.

Was it worry? Worry that Luffy might start hurting again? Zoro could tell Luffy had been hiding his pain since he left the shower...

Was this the depths of nakamaship? Was this strong, burning sensation in his chest the feeling of a nakama wanting to protect his captain?

No matter how many times Zoro phrased it in his mind, nothing seemed to fit. After a while of standing, inwardly debating with himself, goosebumps raised from his bare chest. He shivered, clutching his arms and rubbing them to create friction.

I'm overthinking it, Zoro thought. He gingerly looked to his right, at the door just a few metres down the corridor. Even with his own room conveniently placed next-door to Luffy's, he still felt uneasy about leaving.

Finally he raised and dragged his exhausted body down the hall. Every step added to the previous and seemed too far. Too far from Luffy. He wanted to be nearby him, to comfort him.

Zoro pinched his brow. I need to sleep.

The ship desended into silence when the door to Zoro's bedroom closed behind him.

* * *

**A/N. Okay, Luffy's transformation is almost complete. *Evil laugh* I said that I would upload today and I lied, technically, because now it's 2 am and that's not 'today'. Sorry, don't hate me. **

** I won't promise, but I'm pretty sure tomorrow night means a new chapter. Ooooooooh I'm so excited to write this part. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. **

**What I will promise is the lemons that haven't come yet, are coming soon! I promise thee that there will be lemony ness, it's just - just building up, y'know? **

**One last thing before I go to sleepies: Thank you sooo much for all the support on this story guys! I don't stay up late because I have to, I do it because I cant wait to upload because of all the encouragment I receive from you guys! Simple things like 'please update' or 'continue' really really make me happy; I kinda do a weird dance like Chopper would if you compliment him.**

**Wow, this is a long author's note. I'll finish it up now. Goodnight guys. **

**Feverish **


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro's eyes opened to the sounds of whimpering. Confused, he turned his head to the clock on his bedside table.

3AM.

Zoro grunted, sitting up and scratching at his flattened green hair. There was another whimper from the other room, barely audible, but he had woken to it nevertheless. Maybe his conscience was already listening for it, maybe not. Regardless, Zoro flung his legs out of the bed and, after pausing to yawn and stretch his muscular frame, got to his feet.

It was cold in the hallway, just like it had been when he left Luffy's bedroom. It was a mystery why it was so hot during the day at this island, yet could easily bring shivers when it felt like it. He folded his arms across his chest, embracing what little body heat he radiated. Before he could gloat about putting more clothing on, he was already outside Luffy's door.

Zoro listened. Nothing. Had he been worrying too much, 'imagining the worst' like Sanji had said?

Zoro pursed his lips together and leaned forward, pressing an ear against the door. He heard a small sniff, almost like someone was weeping. He wasn't imagining it. Luffy was crying.

For a moment, Zoro considered returning to his room; perhaps Luffy wanted to be alone, especially when he had been forced to be around people, cared for by them all evening and night. But that muffled weeping tugged at Zoro with an invisible string and, before he knew it, his fingers had already met the cool metal of the door knob, twisting and pushing gently.

The door opened soundlessly and Zoro could vaguely see Luffy in the dark. He was lying on his stomach in bed, not under the covers as Zoro and Chopper had left him, and his face was burrowed into his pillow. The pillow muffled his small whimpers.

Zoro closed the door behind him and crept closer. Luffy did not hear him approach and remained with his head buried into the pillow.

"Luffy?" Zoro whispered, softly.

Luffy didn't respond immediately, but one of his soft black ears pivoted towards Zoro's voice. With his face still concealed in the depths of the pillow, a muffled voice called; "Zoro?"

Zoro sat at the edge of the bed and put a reassuring hand on Luffy's back. He tried to ignore that Luffy's tail twitched violently at the unexpected contact.

"Luffy, what's the matter?"

Luffy's tail twitched again, like an irritated feline. "N-nothing's wrong. Go away, Zoro!"

Zoro froze. He hadn't expected that. Infact, what he hadn't expected most was the sinking feeling he received from Luffy's words.

It's okay. He just invited himself into someone's room without permission. Overstayed his welcome. Zoro understood that. So why did it hurt so much?

Zoro was silent. He patted Luffy's back before raising to his feet, the bed creaking from the loss of weight. For a moment he stood there, staring at nothing in particular. Then he headed towards the door.

"I-I didn't mean that," he heard Luffy say behind him. However, something inside him, something bitter, caused him to continue his leave.

Luffy sniffed into the pillow. "I'm just sick of people worrying about me. I'm supposed to be a captain."

Zoro stopped.

Luffy continued, "That's why I don't want you here. You worry the most out of everyone, Zoro. I don't know why. I can just tell."

Zoro sighed and walked back. The bed dipped as he sat back down.

Zoro wanted to reassure Luffy but he wasn't quite sure what to say. So he didn't say anything at all and settled with sitting quietly with Luffy as he whimpered.

After a while, Luffy yelped slightly and his tail whipped aimlessly in the air.

"Are you hurting again?" Zoro asked, quietly.

It was hard to spot, but Zoro saw Luffy's head nodding into the pillow.

"What hurts, Luffy?"

Luffy sniffed. "My eyes. My eyes hurt so much."

Zoro watched Luffy, worriedly. "Show me."

"No," Luffy said, "I just wanna' cover them. I feel like if I don't push on them they'll explode. It hurts so much. So much, Zoro, I just wanna' gouge them out!"

Luffy was silent for a moment and added, more desperately; "Don't get Chopper. Please, I just wanna' wait it out."

Zoro pulled his legs up and crossed them. He moved himself so that he was closer to Luffy's upper body and lifted Luffy from the pillow. Luffy gasped, not expecting it, but then sighed in relief when Zoro placed his head on his lap. Luffy's eyes were squeezed closed and he eventually twisted so that his face burrowed into Zoro's chest, whilst he still had the comfort of resting his head.

Zoro stroked his captain's hair, surprised when Luffy's ears flattened against his head so they could be stroked too. He wasn't sure if Luffy was aware he was doing it, but smiled and pet them too.

Luffy relaxed into Zoro's arms and, little by little, his weeping softened. His arms, that had been clutched against his chest, unwinded and wrapped around Zoro's waist instead.

Zoro continued stroking Luffy's hair, brushing the soft ears between his fingers. Luffy moaned under his breath at this and Zoro was content to mask Luffy's pain, even if just a little. He gained comfort from the warmth of Luffy's skin against his own.

"...Zoro?" Luffy mumbled, clearly relaxed from having his hair stroked.

"Hmm...?"

"...Why did you come in here?"

Zoro was surprised by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you come and see me?"

Zoro frowned as though it were obvious, even though Luffy's eyes were closed and he couldn't see him. "I heard you crying."

"Yeah, but-... Why didn't you just wait until morning?"

"Would you have preferred me to?" Zoro asked.

"That's not what I meant." Luffy mumbled, his arms tightening around Zoro's waist.

Zoro brushed Luffy's hair behind his ears; his human ears. "I came to make you better. I care about you, Luffy."

"You care about me because I'm your captain." Luffy finished for him, "A ship can't run without a captain."

Zoro sighed, realizing what Luffy was getting at. "Baka. You think after all this time I care for you just as a captain? That any of us do? You mean a lot to all of us. We all mean a lot to each other."

Luffy was silent, but Zoro could feel him smile against his chest. "Yeah."

Zoro's hand stroked from Luffy's forehead, downwards to his shoulders and then lingered there. His thumbs drew invisible circles against the skin, making Luffy shiver from the touch.

"You should get some sleep." Zoro whispered, shuffling out from under Luffy.

"Zoro," Luffy said, tightening his grip around his waist, "how far should someone be allowed to care for... their nakama?"

Zoro stared at the top of Luffy's head. "There isn't a limit. Someone can care for their nakama as much as they want."

"A-... And what about love?"

Zoro instantly tensed. A million thoughts flooded his brain. One in which asked if he loved Luffy. In a way completely beyond that of nakamaship. He considered it; considered the fact that he didn't like men but never questioned it, considered the feelings he felt toward Luffy, the unconditional dedication to him, the pledge of his life to him. He considered the speed up of his heart rate when Luffy showed affections that implied more than nakamaship. And lastly he thought about the moment he had found Luffy, in a puddle of his own blood, and had truly believed that he would lose him forever. He had begged the Gods that he had never believed in to save Luffy just so he could spend that little longer by his side, in his arms.

I love Luffy. I love him so much.

Zoro stammered. His heart hammered in his chest and Luffy, with his face against it, must have sensed it. Luffy must have noticed Zoro's behavior before he had. He must hate me, Zoro thought. His heart burned, half with guilt and the other in fear. Fear that Luffy would be disgusted, would not touch him again.

"L-Luffy..."

"I know." Luffy said. "It's weird."

Zoro closed his eyes, ashamed. To have taken advantage of the situation Luffy was in...

"But I can't help it." Luffy said, simply.

Huh?

"I was unsure about it at first. I thought I just cared about Zoro as my first mate. But then I kept getting these weird feelings. They only get weirder the more I ignored them. I ended up missing you wherever you went. G-getting jealous when you sat too close to people..."

Zoro stared, wide-eyed. Luffy's face was still hidden against his chest.

"But then today- when I thought I was gonna' die, it was you I thought about." he giggled, but it seemed half-hearted. "Of all the things I could of thought about before dying, it was; Dang, it's a shame I couldn't tell Zoro that- "

Zoro waited, silently. Luffy's arms squeezed Zoro's waist.

"That I love you, Zoro."

Zoro ignored the cheesiness in Luffy's words and placed a hand under Luffy's chin. He lifted him off of his chest so that their faces were centimeters apart. Luffy's eyes were still squeezed closed, probably still hurting, but Zoro didn't mind.

Zoro's warm breath washing against Luffy's face made his heart race. Luffy was glad his eyes were closed, he was pretty sure he might be tearing up.

Luffy smiled weakly. "I bet you find me gross, hu-?"

Zoro pressed his lips against Luffy's and his heart sang. Just as suddenly as it had started, Luffy pulled away, his head lowered, somewhat breathless.

"Why would you do that?" he whispered, retracting his arms from Zoro's waist, "Why would you do that if you know I-... "

Zoro caught Luffy's wrists just as he had pulled away. He stroked downwards and entwined his fingers with Luffy's, pulling them towards him. Luffy was pulled closer, enough for Zoro to capture his lips again. Luffy didn't pull away this time, and Zoro toke the initiative to deepen the kiss. Luffy eventually responded, acting on instinct and pressed his body against Zoro's, causing them to fall back onto the bed together.

Zoro's tongue fought with Luffy's less experienced one, his strong feelings portrayed in a passionate kiss. He grunted in surprise when Luffy used his position between Zoro's legs to grind onto him.

The two separated for air, gasping. However, Luffy didn't stop moving, pressing his body into Zoro's sensitive spots. Zoro reconnected the kiss, his heart beating like a drum. He was vaguely aware of Luffy's hesitant fingers stroking the long scar across his chest.

Zoro's passion caused his hands to embrace Luffy's delicate body, gliding down and stroking the muscles, the soft skin, everything that was Luffy. Stroking past his waist, Zoro rested a hand on Luffy's butt, gently squeezing.

Luffy gasped, breaking the kiss momentarily, but quickly connecting it again. They were moving in sync now, their bodies glued together with passion.

Breaking for air again, Zoro placed his head in the crook of Luffy's neck, his hips grinding upwards to meet Luffy's in a desperate need of friction. Luffy was breathing heavily against his ear, arousing him further.

With his head on Luffy's shoulder, Zoro could see Luffy's tail swaying in the air above him. Experimentally, he removed his hand from Luffy's behind to catch it mid swing and stroke the soft black fur.

When Luffy moaned into Zoro's ear, Zoro's blood became fire. He could feel himself hardening at Luffy's magnificent voice. He squeezed the tail causing Luffy to moan louder, and he could feel it twitch in his grasp.

"Z-Zoro, no-" Luffy whimpered. Zoro's heart hammered and Luffy's voice only fueled his desires. He grabbed the base of the tail and pulled harshly and grunted at how arousing Luffy's scream was.

But then Luffy was kicking, pushing at Zoro with his weak arms. Zoro released him from his tight embrace and lifted onto his elbows when Luffy sat up, separating himself as far as possible from Zoro.

Zoro asked between pants; "What is it?"

Luffy pressed his fingers into his eyelids, growling. His tail laid limply next to him and he reached out to touch it, only to cry out in pain.

Zoro's heart dropped. He had mistaken Luffy's pain for pleasure.

"You okay, Luffy-?" Zoro reached out and was engulfed with guilt when Luffy flinched from him. "I-I didn't know. I didn't know, I swear."

Luffy nodded in understanding, even though he was wincing in pain. "I know. I should have told you. It's my fault."

Luffy paused, then slowly crawled toward Zoro, pressing back against him. He gasped gently and pressed his wrist against his eyelids again. Then he dropped his hands, placing them back onto Zoro and pushing him back onto the bed.

Zoro finally understood what Luffy was doing and tried to sit up again. "Luffy, we can't. You're still sick."

"It's okay." Luffy said, but his eyebrows were furrowed in pain and his eyes still hadn't opened, squeezed closed.

"It's not okay." Zoro frowned, pushing against Luffy's chest.

"But Zoro's... "

Zoro sighed, stroking back Luffy's hair that was sticking up in different directions. Luffy was still wincing and clutching his eyes but with more force. Zoro tilted Luffy's head after flattening the hair and gently kissed the top of it.

"Maybe next time, Luffy." he said.

Luffy nodded in defeat.

"It's late. We need to rest." Zoro said, looking at the clock on the wall that read 4:19.

"Will you stay with me, Zoro?"

Zoro nodded, placing Luffy under his arm and laying back. Luffy snuggled against his side and exhaled slowly.

"Thanks." Luffy whispered, just before slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

**A/N. Is this what you guys call lime? Something sexy but not sexy enough to call lemons? Ahh, I dunno. Sorry that this was a little later than the others, I was going about it different ways. **

**What's that? You thought that was the lemons you were waiting for? Pffft, NO. Expect more; note 'Maybe next time, Luffy.' Aaaaand of course there's the (cough) other character that has the potential to (cough) complicate things. I shan't ruin it for you, but don't worry; Luffy doesn't just casually start throwing his love around. I mean 'complicate' in a different way. **

**Anywho, let me know what you think. Sorry if you got excited like Zoro and got shot down half way. Oops. **

**Feverish **


	6. Chapter 6

When Zoro woke, for the second time, there was a heaviness on his stomach. His eyebrows furrowed, confused but also irritated from how breathless it made him. Searching downwards with his hands, he tried to find out what was causing the squashing.

His hands met smooth thighs on both sides of his stomach and his eyes shot open after memories of the night before, of him and Luffy, flooded back to him.

When he opened his eyes, Luffy was sat on him, wide awake and staring down at him curiously. Zoro would have asked why he was sitting on him if he wasn't so baffled.

Luffy's eyes were much larger and rounder. His normally rounded pupils had narrowed to slits and the usual deep brown of his eyes, that Zoro was used to, had become a much richer brown and specks of green circled the pupil.

Luffy's cat-like ears had also grown considerably larger during the night, longer fur now pointing from them. Just above his shoulder, his jet-black tail poked out from behind his back. This was also a huge change; it had split around a quarter of the way up and a second tail now accompanied it.

Zoro store back at Luffy with wider but equally curious eyes. He stuttered. "L-Luffy, your-..."

One of Luffy's ears pivoted towards the door.

"Luffy!" Sanji called, flinging the door open loudly, "You in too much pain for breakfast-?"

Sanji paused mid sentence. He wasn't sure what to be more surprised about; Luffy's new appearance or the fact Zoro was in bed with Luffy.

Luffy's face brightened, eyes lightening in happiness. "Niku!" Luffy shouted, shooting out of bed and dashing by Sanji. Sanji store blankly at where he had sat.

"He's better." he said, although it was phrased more like a question than a statement.

Zoro grunted, pulling himself to his feet. He was going to grab a shirt from beside the bed, then realised he was in the wrong room.

Sanji scratched the back of his head, "Why are you in-?" he paused, then sighed. "You know what, never mind. Breakfast is ready. Put a shirt on in front of the ladies."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

When Zoro arrived at the kitchen the crew was already eating. He was relieved that Luffy was sat in his usual chair, laughing at a skeleton joke Brook had made and clearing his plate with ease. Everything seemed so normal.

Zoro sat beside Luffy, the only seat left available since everyone else had settled down. Luffy turned to him, an excited smile on his face. With his teeth on show, Zoro understood why he was having such little trouble eating the meat from the bone, unlike everyone else who were using sharp knives. Luffy's canines were longer than before.

"Hey, Zoro." he said, cheerily. Zoro couldn't help but smile at his care-free aura.

Sanji placed a plate in front of Zoro. Meat with some strange cream on the side. Odd to eat for breakfast, but not for the Strawhats. Especially when the meat was most likely for Luffy's sake.

Zoro started eating, dipping different meats into the cream. Secretly, he loved the sweet taste of the new creamy sauce, but wouldn't compliment the cook by mentioning such a thing.

As he was eating, Zoro noticed the crew sending discreet glances at Luffy's new appearance, but smiling and being chatty when Luffy addressed them. Zoro sighed. Things just couldn't be how they were.

Luffy's plate was empty and he looked around hopefully for more. When he was unsuccessful he frowned, his fluffy ears drooping.

Usopp laughed at something Nami had said, eyes closed in hysterics. Luffy pounced quickly across the table, stealing from his plate. Usopp notice instantly, was probably already looking out for it, and accused him of theft.

"You had nothing a second ago, Luffy! Where'd that come from?" Usopp accused, pointing at the newly added meat on Luffy's plate.

"I found it!" Luffy yelled, quickly shielding it with his hands.

Usopp tugged at Luffy's arms, desperately trying to retrieve his food.

"It's just meat, guys, I'll buy more," Sanji said, trying to pull them apart.

With a second pair of hands pulling at him Luffy panicked. He bared his teeth, hissing angrily.

Usopp moved away, an eyebrow lifted at Luffy's strange behavior. Sanji toke the meat from Luffy's plate, while he was distracted, and set it back onto Usopp's.

"Stop stealing, Luffy, or you'll go without."

Usopp was store at his food uncertainly, unsure whether to eat it now it had been passed around so much.

Zoro frowned, swapping his plate with Luffy's. Luffy appreciated it immensely, tugging in greedily. Zoro ignored the annoyed glare from Sanji and folded his arms across his chest.

As Luffy ate, Chopper said; "Do you remember anything about yesterday, Luffy?"

Luffy paused, blinking. He looked up at Chopper, his head tilted to the side.

Chopper rephrased, "Do you remember what happened to you before you got hurt yesterday?"

"Did someone do it?" Nami added.

Luffy sucked the remains of his food off of his fingers and pushed his plate away. "Hmm... I remember visiting lots of restaurants. Maybe they fed me something out-of-date. It didn't taste good." Luffy said, sticking his rough tongue out at the memory.

"Could they have-...?" Robin said.

"It's unlikely," Chopper frowned, "but possible. Luffy, I checked you over. No one physically hurt you, or any food in this case. In fact, I hadn't seen anything like what had happened to you. The only thing I can imagine is that you must have eaten a devil fruit to become..." Chopper gestured to Luffy's tails.

"A devil fruit?" Luffy asked, "then shouldn't I be dead?"

Brook winced at Luffy's boldness.

"Did you eat anything like a devil fruit?" Sanji asked, leaning against the table.

Luffy held his chin in thought, his tails swaying in sync behind him. "Oh! You mean that weird pineapple?"

"Pineapple?!" the crew exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was on my way here and it was really hot. Then I saw a pineapple and I wanted to get this gross taste out my mouth."

"Luffy, you can't just eat something you see on the street." Zoro said, pinching his brow.

"Wait," Nami spoke up, "surely if a devil fruit is left out someone would take it. Even if just to sell it, they can be worth millions."

"Yes, and devil fruits are SUPER rare." Franky added.

Chopper bit his lip in thought, his blue nose twitching from side to side. "You think someone might have left it there, with the intention of hurting Luffy?"

The crew was silent.

Luffy pouted. "I didn't see anyone. And why would they wanna' do that to me? That's really mean."

Sanji began clearing the table, putting plates and cutlery into the bubble filled sink in preparation to be washed. One by one, the Straw Hats left their seats, chatting amongst themselves and leaving through the door.

Luffy tugged at Zoro's arm when he stood up.

"Does Zoro wanna' explore the island with me? I didn't get to see much last time."

Zoro looked around, finding some of the crew stepping off the ship for fresh air. He sighed, but then smiled, ruffling Luffy's hair.

"Okay. But change out of your pajamas first."


	7. Chapter 7

**Some are asking for longer chapters, sorry about that; I'm working on it, I promise. They will progressively get longer now. Let me know if there's anything else that bothers you. Sorry this one toke a little longer to publish than the others; I was busy. Don't hate me. Things are going to get a little more 'ut-oh!' now and I might be putting Luffy into more dangerous situations. Oops. **

**Without further ado: **

* * *

Luffy left the men's quarters wearing his hat and Zoro raised a brow at his bulky and awkward denim shorts.

"Luffy, it's really obvious, y'know."

"What is?"

Zoro frowned. "Your tail's not gonna' fit in there."

Luffy's eyebrows furrowed and then his face lit up.

"What about now?"

Zoro saw movement and the bulkiness disappeared, however the tail hidden under the back of his shirt only made it more noticable. Especially with his shirt so loose.

Zoro sighed, closing the space between them and tugging at Luffy's red vest.

"You can still see it through the gaps." he muttered, doing up the small buttons on the front.

When he reached the top button and looked up Luffy was smiling up at him warmly. Zoro stepped back in surprise and embarrassment, quickly observing the vest.

The stuffiness of Luffy's multiple tails pressed against his back made the vest appear extremely tight, showing every bump and curve of Luffy's toned frame. Heat flushed Zoro's cheeks and he shook his head violently, quickly undoing the buttons again.

"Just leave it as it is." he said, gently pulling Luffy's tail out. Luffy made a surprised noise in response, which Zoro ignored. "Why hide it anyway?"

Luffy shrugged. "It's not normal."

Zoro's eyes widened at Luffy's response. "Since when did that matter?"

"Heh... I don't know." Luffy scratched the top of his hat, smiling sheepishly. "I just figured what isn't normal should be put away, and stuff."

"I don't hear you saying that when you're shooting around town with your rubber rockets and bazooka." Zoro said, turning to the edge if the ship. "Oi, crappy cook!"

Sanji's irritated voice sounded from the kitchen. "What, Marimo?!"

"What time do we have to be back?"

He vaguely heard him mutter that he shouldn't come back, but then Sanji shouted, "6:00 at the latest. That's when dinner will be served... Don't keep the ladies waiting like you normally do, stupid Marimo."

Zoro smiled at Luffy, a smile that was returned. He stepped onto land, stretching his arms above his head. He remembered the last time he had rushed here, Luffy bleeding in his arms. He vaguely wondered where all the blood trails had gone and wondered if Chopper and Usopp had gone to the lengths of sorting that too.

Luffy hopped the gap behind Zoro, holding his hat against his head. The sun had come back out and the heat seemed to have come with it.

"Alright. Let's get going." Zoro said, starting to walk, "Where do you wanna' go first. It's not a very big town so-"

"Zoro?" Luffy said, staring blankly at him and not following, "Where are you going?"

Zoro paused, a foot hanging in mid-air.

"The town is that way -" Luffy was pointing, "We should be following where Nami's orange hair just disappeared."

Zoro cleared his throat, turning on his heels, signaling Luffy to continue walking. Luffy gave him an awkward glance, then began to lead the way into town.

It was a short treck to town, and Zoro wondered why it had seemed so long when Luffy's life was in danger. They climbed some steps and, when passing people, Zoro was aware of the glances Luffy was getting with his tail swaying behind him. Zoro met their glances with angry glares that made them quickly turn away. Luffy didn't need to feel self-conscious.

Luffy stopped leading at the foot of the town, staring at the buildings. He looked over his shoulder to Zoro and asked where he'd like to go first.

Zoro hummed. "Let's get you to a decent restaurant." he said, knowing Luffy wouldn't have a problem fitting in more food just after Sanji's breakfast.

Zoro looked at signs, walked by tacky restaurants until eventually he could only seem to pick the seafood restaurant they had spotted at the start. Luffy seemed pleased with the decision, and trotted along happily beside him.

In the restaurant, Zoro ordered the first alcoholic beverage he could find whilst Luffy got a seafood dish. So long as fish was meat, Luffy would be happy enough.

They sat at a table and Zoro sipped his drink, his foot resting on the table. He watched Luffy eat hungrily at his plate. Where does he put it all?

Zoro smiled. He was glad Luffy survived. He wasn't quite sure what happened, but he was happy.

He watched as Luffy paused eating, swallowing the remains in his mouth. "Ne, Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

There was a a silence, as if he was thinking of what to say, then Luffy continued, "Last night..."

Zoro felt his body tense up but he quickly collected himself.

"Thank you," Luffy said, a sincere smile on his face, "for taking good care of me."

Zoro relaxed. He was worried Luffy would bring up something else; and in such a public place too; but was relieved.

Zoro smiled too. "No problem."

Luffy began eating again, finishing what was left on his plate. When he finished, he leaned back sighing happily. Then his face squeezed into a confused frown as though he was having an inward debate with himself.

Zoro gulped more of his drink, watching Luffy carefully.

"Zoro, when you kissed me-"

Zoro froze, then his eyes scanned quickly around them. No one was sitting around them, infact the restaurant was fairly empty.

"Luffy, you probably shouldn't bring that up here."

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Zoro averted his eyes. Why not?

"Are you embarrassed?" Luffy asked, "Or are you just trying to stop me from talking about it to you."

Zoro stammered, unsure how to explain it to someone as carefree as Luffy. "It... It's not normal. A lot of people frown upon things like that."

Luffy's head tilted to the side. "Not normal? Since when did you care what was normal? Weren't you just telling me 'since when did being normal matter'?"

Zoro lowered his head at the accusion, realizing his unfairness. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry. Go ahead, what were you gonna' say?"

Luffy sank back into his seat, pulling up his feet and hugging his knees against his chest.

"Did-... Did the kiss and everything that followed mean anything to you?"

The words hit Zoro hard and his face seemed almost angry.

Luffy hesitated, then explained, "I mean, was it just a spur of the moment thing? D-did you just feel sorry for me because I had confessed all of a sudden?"

Zoro brought his foot off the table and sat up properly, putting his cup down, "Luffy, did you really think I'd do that for no reason? Is that the kind of person you think I am!?"

Luffy cowered more into his chair, distancing himself from Zoro's anger. "I-It's just you didn't say anything and with me on you like that; m-maybe it pushed you-"

"What, so I'd just take advantage of you? Of how weak you were?" Zoro clenched his fists, angry that Luffy was even thinking such a thing. "Do you think I'd stop? If I were just doing it because I felt like it - would I stop after hurting you?"

Luffy shrugged, looking elsewhere in the room. "It's just you never said anything, as if you couldn't because there was nothing to say."

Zoro exhaled, leaning back into his seat. He closed his eyes, clearing his thoughts.

He sighed deeply. "Luffy..."

Luffy watched Zoro cautiously from where he sat, worried he had angered him.

Zoro sighed again, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. Then he sat up and met Luffy's gaze.

"Luffy, when you asked how much you can care for a nakama, I thought you were talking about me."

Luffy's voice was quiet; "But I was talking about you."

"No, Luffy, I mean; I thought that you were..." Zoro let out a small breath, "basically telling me that you had noticed that I cared for you more than a nakama should."

Luffy was silent, still hugging his legs.

"Then you told me that it was you who was doing that to me and-" Zoro averted his eyes, "I hadn't felt happier."

Luffy was looking at his feet, still silent. After a moment of taking in what Zoro had told him, he said; "Why didn't you say something. When you kissed me; if anything, it hurt. After what I had told you and you go and do that..."

Zoro lifted his cup from the table. "Sorry, I thought that I could show you. Show you that I felt the same, if not; stronger."

"Oh." Luffy mumbled.

Zoro was angry with himself that he had let Luffy think such a thing. He sipped at his cup and was surprised when it was empty.

Luffy put his feet back on the floor and Zoro saw the beaming smile on his face.

"W-what?"

"I'm so happy! It all makes sense now." Luffy giggled.

Zoro scratched his head sheepishly, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Baka."

"C'mon Zoro. Let's keep exploring."

Zoro put his cup down, raising from his seat. When he stood up, Luffy was smiling at him. Zoro felt regretful that he hadn't told Luffy sooner.

And then Luffy threw himself at Zoro, squeezing him in a strong embrace. Zoro wasn't sure whether it was the suddenness of the hug or the tightness of it that stopped his breathing. He felt more than heard Luffy giggling against his chest. Zoro sighed and wrapped his arms around Luffy too, returning the hug.

They stayed like that for what seemed like a long time, but then Luffy pulled away, still giggling.

"Come, Zoro!" he said, tugging at his arm eagerly.

Zoro abliged and together they left the restaurant to explore the town some more. Luffy looked up and down the street and decided they walk upwards.

It didn't take long of walking for Luffy to begin bantering again.

"Ne, Zoro."

"Hmm?" Zoro was interested in the unusual mischievousness of his voice.

"I'm not sick anymore."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at Luffy. "Yeah, well perhaps you've finished changing."

"Yeah." Luffy said, the same mischievous glint in his eyes.

Zoro watched Luffy with interest. "What?" he asked, blatantly.

"Well, the reason we didn't have fun last night was because I was hurting; and I'm not anymore."

Zoro laughed. " '_Fun_' ?" He wondered if Luffy was quite as innocent as everyone made him out to be.

"Ne?"

Zoro laughed harder, clutching his stomach.

"Don't laugh, I'm serious!" Luffy scowled.

"I know you are." Zoro said, "but you'll have to wait if you mean now."

Luffy quickly looked away and Zoro was surprised he had let up so easily.

"Well, there's inns."

Ah, so that's what he was looking for. "You're eager."

"Well, it felt good. Holding you."

Zoro hummed. "You too."

Luffy walked in silence for a moment and then said in a very small voice; "Does this mean you love me, too? That we love each other?"

Zoro slowed the pace of his walk and, without even realizing it, his hand had reached out in search of Luffy's. The warmth of Luffy's hand meeting his own, fingers entwining together unthinkingly, reminded him of the night before and he smiled as they wondered the streets hand in hand.

* * *

"Oi, Zoro, it's a sword trader."

Zoro couldn't peel his eyes off of a certain sword in the window. It looked very much like one he had been searching for, but he couldn't be sure unless he inspected it properly.

Luffy caught Zoro admiring the sword on display and nudged him with his elbow. "Let's go in."

"I only need to look a little closer. It won't take long." Zoro said, "Just wait here."

Luffy nodded. He was never really interested in swords anyway; except the time when he wanted a swordsman in his crew.

Zoro entered the shop and Luffy watched him through the window. Zoro was asking the store clerk something, who was nodding and pointing. Luffy giggled. Zoro looked so serious.

"Meow."

"Hn?" Luffy looked at the small ginger feline rubbing itself against his calfs. For a moment he just watched it, blankly, as it purred loudly. It's fur reminded him of Nami's hair, brightly coloured and soft-looking. He reached down to stroke it.

The cat played coy and instantly ran from his reach. Luffy frowned. He stepped towards it and the cat scooted further away. Determined, Luffy hurried towards it and the cat cowered into an alleyway.

"Let me pet you, damnit!" Luffy muttered, following behind it. The alleyway was littered with bins and newspapers. He discovered the cat under a dustbin and he crouched to it's height, ushering it toward him.

The cat looked indecisive but hesitantly stepped out and let Luffy rub behind it's ears. It purred and stepped closer, nuzzling into his hand.

As he stroked the ears, Luffy unconsciously reached up and touched his own, noticing the similarity. He stroked downwards, petting the fur on it's tail. He moved his own tail to his side, inspecting it in comparison to his new friend's. The cat seemed to be looking in interest at the similarities too.

"I think I did something bad, kitty," Luffy said, scratching under the cat's chin, "If I ate a devil fruit, it must be a fruit similar to you."

The cat rubbed against his knees as if trying to reassure him.

"But if that's true, what fruit was it?"

"Neko Neko No Mi, Model: Nekomata."

The cat hissed and quickly ran into a small opening in a wall. Luffy jumped up quickly in response to the new figure that stood behind him, threateningly close.

"Good to see you alive, Mugiwara-ya."


	8. Chapter 8

**There we go, progressively getting longer. Let me know if there's anything else that bothers you. From now on it's going to become a little more sinister but, since you carried on reading after the first chapter, I hope you don't mind. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter; it was an interesting change. I hope you enjoy it. (Very minor OC in this chapter)**

* * *

"Torao?" Luffy's guard faltered, but he quickly recovered. "H-how do you know that?!"

"How?" Law laughed as though it was obvious. "I was the one that gave it to you. And I must say; I'm quite surprised. When I saw you vomiting all that blood, I thought you were just like everyone else."

Luffy's heart sped up. "W-what?"

"Come with me quietly, Mugiwara-ya. I'm not done with my experiment yet." Law said, reaching toward Luffy.

"Don't touch me!" Luffy yelled, slapping the hand away.

Law narrowed his dark eyes. " 'Don't touch me' ?" he repeated. "You know, that day when I operated on you; you should have died. Therefore, since that day, your body already belongs to me. I can do what I please with it. Or rather; I already have."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luffy asked, backing further away.

Law stepped closer as Luffy stepped away. "I did you a favour of giving you your life back. In return, you became another one of my experiments. It's pretty fair if you ask me."

"What did you do?" Luffy's voice was weak. He felt his back hit a wall.

Law smiled crookedly. "Altered you."

Panic rushed through Luffy's veins.

"The people I used before you were weak and couldn't take the change. I couldn't pass on the opportunity to test what I had made on you as well."

"Y-you put something in me..."

Law continued, "Not to mention you're reckless enough to not notice the difference between a normal fruit and a devil fruit when you're hungry. Usually I force feed my subjects but you were... special." Law laughed mockingly.

Then he sighed. "Now that I've found the right formulae that let's you use multiple fruits, opportunity is endless." he closed in on Luffy, "I wonder how many you can eat? Why it worked only on you? Who else it works for?... Maybe I need more time. If you'd come with me, please Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy clutched his chest, where his heart was hammering uncontrollably. He felt sick.

When Luffy looked up, Law was cornering him into the wall. He pulled an arm back.

"Gomu gomu no...!"

"Room."

"Pistol!"

Just as Luffy fired, Law seemed to vanish, a smoky silhouette left behind. Luffy grit his teeth, retracting his arm back into place. His eyes scanned his surroundings, alert.

"I should have known you would be stubborn." Law's voice spoke in his ear and Luffy flinched in surprise. Just before he could turn or run, a thin needle pierced his neck making him wince.

"A-ah, ite..." Luffy felt his limbs become limp and his eyelids fluttered. His knees hit the concrete floor and his upper body followed. Just as his consciousness slipped from him, he saw a small ginger cat cowered away inside a hole in the wall, eyes wide and confused.

* * *

"Hey! H-hey, kid!"

Luffy's eyelids twitched. "Hn-?"

"K-kid! Wake up!" a female voice said in a hushed voice.

Luffy's eyes shot open. "Torao!"

It toke a moment for Luffy's eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. He was in a concrete room; the walls; the floor, was all concrete. His wrists were attached to chains that hung from the ceiling, his feet only just touching the floor, if he tiptoed. The feeling of being drained must have meant they were seastone.

When his eyes focused, Luffy saw the young woman beside him; a pretty brunette that must have been in her twenties. When he lifted his head to see her clearly, her eyes widened.

"M-Monkey D. Luffy." she said, "I've seen your wanted poster. You're a pirate."

She looked like she was scowling but Luffy wasn't sure. He frowned and observed her arms which were above her head, also chained to the ceiling. Her clothes were dirty and tattered, her brown hair in a messy plait on her shoulder. How long had she been here?

Luffy ignored her scowl and asked; "Where are we? Where's Torao?!"

"Torao?" she said, her scowl faltering in confusion. "Y-you mean the Death Surgeon? Trafalgar Law? He put us here. I've been here for almost a day now- Although it's hard to tell in here."

"A day? You look like you've been here longer."

Luffy realised his comment might have been rude (having learnt to do so with someone like Nami on his ship) but the girl simply smiled weakly.

"You don't know what he makes us do. What he'll make YOU do." she said. She sighed and pulled on the chains. "It's terrifying not knowing when he will come back. I take it your restraints are seastone too?"

Luffy nodded.

"Well, Luffy. I'm Mei. I'm a waitress. I don't particularly like pirates. In fact, I despise them, but I guess we have no choice but to work together here."

"Sorry, Mei," Luffy said, "the only thing I'm working to do now is get out of these and kick Torao's ass! But maybe I can help you later."

Mei's mouth hung open in minor confusion, then she scowled again. "I mean, work together to get out, idiot! The only reason this guy wants us is because of our devil fruits."

"Devil fruits?"

"Yes!" Mei sighed, beginning to realize explaining to him was pointless. "Look, this guy kidnaps devil fruit users. When I first saw you, I thought maybe he wanted your head, but it's beginning to make sense. I ate the Yuki Yuki No Mi when I was seven. I can manipulate snow. I take it you ate the Neko Neko No Mi?" she asked, nodding towards his tail that hung weakly between his legs.

"U-um. No, I mean - yes-"

Mei frowned. "You're helpless."

"I ate the Gomu Gomu No Mi."

Mei grunted in irritance. "Then what's that? You a cosplayer or something? Jeez, pirates really are weird-"

"I ate the Neko one too."

Mei's sea blue eyes widened. She regarded Luffy with a frightened expression. "You're who Trafalgar was talking about. T-the formula that worked."

Luffy wasn't sure, but he nodded.

When Mei's eyes filled with tears, Luffy stammered, awkwardly lost for what to say.

"Yoshitake d-... Yoshitake died because of that b-bastard, Trafalgar! Died so painfully. B-but you - you didn't. That means we can leave, r-right?"

"U-uh yeah-"

"If he found a way to do it, he'll let us go, right?" Mei sniffed loudly. "I just want to see my baby. I miss her so much."

Luffy was silent for what seemed like a long time, Mei's quiet whimpers slowly coming to a stop. She flicked her head sideways, stray hair falling back behind her ear.

"I don't know if he's done, " she said, her voice more composed, "but the fact that you're here must mean something's unfinished. But we're going to get out of this, okay? One way or another, we're going to..."

Luffy attempted to reassure her with a warm smile. "You're daughter must be lucky to have such a brave mum."

Mei smiled and looked into Luffy's eyes. "You're different to other pirates... And what about you, anyone waiting for you when you get out?"

Luffy flexed his wrists which were hurting from being hung from. He nodded, and his smile grew. "My nakama!"

Mei giggled girlishly, reminding Luffy of Robin. "What about loved ones; family or maybe something more?"

Luffy frowned in confusion. "My nakama are my family."

Mei giggled again. "What about a girlfriend?"

Luffy thought of Zoro and blushed. Girlfriend?

Luffy suddenly realized he was supposed to be waiting outside the shop Zoro had entered. He had completely forgotten and the memory hit him like a tidal wave. Zoro was probably worried and confused. Damnit, why do I always make people worry!?

There was a sound beyond the door at the far end of the room. Footsteps. Mei's kind face suddenly became alert, wide eyes darting from the door to Luffy.

"Luffy don't do anything he says! Okay? Don't eat anything!"

Luffy was confused, but didn't have time to ask questions. The door opened, Law's silhouette blocking the light beyond, creating a long shade that stretched across the room. When his eyes met Luffy's glare, he smiled smugly.

Mei's chains rattled as she tugged at them. "Here to finally let us out, Trafalgar?" she spat, a false smile across her face.

Law entered the room more fully, closing the door behind him. After a deep breath, he replied, "Eager to reunite with your loved ones, girl?"

He approached her like a predator, getting intimidatingly close, as if mocking her as she struggled to reach towards him. She scowled at him in disgust.

Law sighed, "Now now, such a pretty face shouldn't be used like that. Especially not towards me." He grabbed her chin roughly, squeezing her cheeks between his fingers. "After all, I'm the one who decides which loved ones you reunite with... Your daughter?... Or that man whose blood has stained the floor behind me."

Mei's face twisted in anger and she spat at him. Law backed away, wiping the saliva away with the back of his hand, but laughing. When he looked up again he threw his hand at her, backhanding her. She gasped, her head knocked back from the force of it, giving her minor whiplash.

Rage bubbled up in Luffy's blood, pumping quickly through his body and making his body tense. "Torao!" he yelled, anger projected through his voice, "Don't touch her!"

Law looked over his shoulder, his dark eyes piercing Luffy. Slowly, he began to walk the short distance toward him.

"You enjoying your new home, Mugiwara-ya?" he asked, his hands joining behind his back as he leaned toward him intimidatingly. After a small smile tilted his lips, he added, "Get used to it."

Luffy scowled at him, his rage and anger shown through one bitter glare. His arms, restrained above his head, pulled at his confinements, eagerly wanting to inflict pain on Law.

Law's smug expression quickly became cold and he leaned away, unfastening his hands from behind his back. "Oh," he said, "I have a present for you."

Luffy watched Law carefully as he lifted a hand, palm upward, between them. His outspread fingers clearly spelt the word 'DEATH' and Luffy's heart sped up with an unfamiliar feeling. Fear.

"Room."

A small pale blue sphere appeared around his hand, then a round object falling into his palm. A quiet clap was heard as the object met his skin. The blue disappeared, leaving the small object.

Luffy's eyes observed the object. Scarlet, swirls decorating it, circular, a small yellow stem...

Luffy saw Mei's body flinch at the corner of his eye and when his eyes met hers, he saw that they were wide - panic - pure panic - flooding through them.

"No!' she screamed at Law, her arms tugging - fiercely now, "Don't you dare feed that shit to him! Get away! Go away!"

Luffy recoiled as far as his restrains allowed him from Law. A devil fruit. Law was giving him a devil fruit. The pain, the blood, the feeling of wanting to die. He suddenly regarded the fruit with panic as adrenaline ran through his veins, even with the seastone.

Law seemed irritated, squeezing the fruit into his palms. "What?" he said, "so you're both routing for the other? In THIS situation?" His expression lightened somewhat. "The things people do to protect themselves..."

Then his face changed once more. A scowl. "Pathetic."

Law turned on his heels, approaching Mei with speed too quick to react to. She yelped in surprise when he grabbed her face once more, prying her jaw open.

Law's smile was full of evil intent and heartlessness. "Open wide." he said.

Mei pulled her head back, her legs lifting up to defend herself, kicking at Law weakly. He easily brushed them aside, eyebrows knitting together. "Why are you being difficult? Don't you want to sacrifice yourself for your friend?"

"Stop hurting her!" Luffy screamed, pulling desperately at his chains. "Get away! Don't touch her!" Luffy vaguely felt warmth trickle down his arms but ignored it, screaming at Law with what strength the seastone allowed. He didn't want Mei to suffer what he had. What if it didn't accept her, as it had him?

Law cursed when one of Mei's legs hit his shoulder, knocking him so that his hand slipped from her chin. In between grunts he said; "Do I have to inject it into you, bitch?"

The seastone was easily taking effect and, what little strength it did provide, Mei had used. Her legs ceased kicking as they went limp, Law pushing between them and forcing her mouth open with his fingers. Law crushed the fruit with his other hand, juice seeping through his fingers as he raised it to her lips.

Mei's eyes were wide with fear, blue orbs darting around in panic, and, with the last of her determination, she bit down onto Law's fingers. Law cried out, pulling away from her completely. A few seconds past as he store down at his hand in anger and disbelief.

Aside from Mei's panting, the silence of the room echoed with the dripping of Law's blood against the floor.

Law's eyes met hers, slowly, dangerously. Luffy felt the burning in them, even when they weren't directed at him.

"You are going to regret that." he whispered, so quietly that it could hardly be heard. But they had heard it because they were listening for it, anticipating it, hearing that it was not a warning... but a promise.

"N-no, please."

"Torao, don't. Don't touch her."

"I'm sorry, I'll do anything - p-please."

"Room."

Another spherical blueness around his free hand, his bleeding hand, and something new fell into his palm. A new fruit; very similar to the other but blue and green. It didn't stay round for long as Law clenched his hand into a fist, crushing it into smaller pieces. He toke a large piece, the rest falling carelessly onto the concrete floor, and meshed it together with the other fruit. He rolled them together between his hands that were wet with juices from the fruits.

Despite his obvious outrage, he smiled, gritted teeth bared between his lips. "Let's see how well you survive this change. If you survive then -" he shrugged, "- I guess that's enough of an achievement to earn my forgiveness."

With that, he pounced on Mei, pushing the messy pieces of fruit into her mouth as she screamed. Luffy was sure he was screaming too, but he couldn't heard his voice over Mei's final struggle. Luffy squeezed his eyes closed, wanting it to end, wanting it all to disappear, but when he opened them they were still there and, when he focused on what was happening, he could have sworn Law was laughing.

Law gripped a handful of Mei's hair, pulling it to lift her head up and straighten her neck. The lump of her throat was raised against the surface of her neck, unmoving.

"Swallow." Law ordered, pulling her hair persistently. Mei coughed and spluttered, Law quickly covering her mouth with his hand. Law was laughing almost demonically now. "Swallow!" he repeated, leaning down and licking her exposed throat.

Luffy watched in horror, almost certain Mei would die if she swallowed. He wanted to disappear, self hatred burning away at him for being unable to help her in the slightest. It's my fault, he thought, that fruit was meant for me.

Law bit at the small bump of Mei's throat, squeezing it between his teeth. Mei's eyes were pressed together, tears spilling from the corners. When Law released her, her body instinctively swallowed from the pressure, the build up of saliva, and overall, the excessive gagging. Law stepped away, admiring his work when Mei's body slumped forward, breathless and still gagging. He turned to Luffy whose muscles had tightened to the point he couldn't move.

Law waved. "Enjoy the show. I have stuff to do." With a swish of his long coat, he turned towards the door.

"You're sick! Go to hell!" Luffy yelled after him as he opened the door.

Law paused as he was about to leave and smiled over his shoulder. "I'll be back later. Don't forget this is your fault."

With that, the door slammed closed.

There was a silence. Mei was breathing heavily, her face pointing towards the ground. Her breathing sounded raspy and so painful.

Luffy swallowed loudly, the sound echoing in his ears afterward.

"M-Mei?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the sudden meanness. Well, actually, I'm not that sorry because it's not going to stop for a while. xD No, Mei is not someone I chose from the manga, I made her up so that it could be a little more flexible. I hope you didn't mind or that it didn't influence your reading at all. I must admit, picking a devil fruit and personality for her was quite fun though. **

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be coming soon! **

**Feverish **


	9. Chapter 9

_"No, although it is very much like the original - if you look here -"_

_"So it isn't the original." Zoro frowned. The salesman had insisted it was until Zoro pointed out features on the sword that suggested otherwise. _

_"Yes, but it is pretty much the exact same-"_

_"You clearly haven't used a sword before; it's not the same."_

_"Oh, but my son has tested this countless times -' the frail man began, but Zoro waved his hand in the air to stop him. _

_"Okay, okay, I'll come back later," Zoro lied, "I haven't got any money on me at the minute."_

_The old man hummed, nodding his head. "You make sure you come back, now!" he called, as Zoro made his exit. _

_The gentle ring of a bell sounded as Zoro opened the door and stepped into the hot rays of the sun. His eyes scanned up and down the pavement. _

_"Luffy?"_

_"Meow."_

_Zoro flinched as a ginger cat trotted towards him, rubbing itself onto his shins. He scooted it away with his foot, muttering for it to get lost. _

_"Meow!" _

_The cat was persistent, rushing back to him and walking between his legs when he looked like he was going to move. Zoro cussed, almost tripping over. _

_The feline finally hurried away, turning only when it reached the entrance of an alleyway. It watched him with wide green eyes. _

_Zoro stared at it back, feeling strangely intimidated by the creature. As he watched, the cat span in a circle, before meeting his stare again. _

_Zoro stared into it's narrow pupils and he thought of Luffy's eyes, the change they had gone through. He sighed. Now he felt like giving it attention. _

_When he made a move to stroke it, the cat remained still until he was closer. Only then did it sweep into the alley, turning when Zoro paused and spinning in a circle again. _

_Zoro scowled. Stupid cat. He raised from his crouched position, stepping away. _

_"Meow!" _

_Zoro flinched. Jeez, what kind of meow was that? Is it starving or something? He peeked over his shoulder. _

_"What?!" he finally said, frowning. He immediately felt silly, speaking to a cat as though it was actually seeking something other than attention. _

_But then the cat span, facing the other way this time, and watching him over it's shoulder. Zoro raised an eyebrow. Was he supposed to follow? _

_The cat jumped into the shadows when Zoro progressed towards it and Zoro couldn't help but feel even more ridiculous. Even so, he continued._

_While his eyes adjusted to the dark, Zoro lost sight of the cat. He repetitively tutted, the only sound he knew cats responded too. _

_Instead of a meow in response, Zoro heard voices. _

_"...-Opportunity is endless... wonder how many-..."_

_Zoro strained his ears. He'd heard that voice before. Curiosity ate away at him, even though he knew it was not his place, nor his business. Even so, Zoro followed the voice and paused when the sound was at a considerable distance. _

_"Maybe... more time..." _

_Zoro leaned in a little more. _

_"-come with me, please Mugiwara-ya."_

_Zoro's eyes widened. Straw hat? That can only be Luffy. _

_"Gomu gomu no pistol!"_

_Zoro's body reacted instantly, sensing alarm and danger with Luffy's voice alone. Usually he never butts into Luffy's fights but this was different. Something was wrong. He ran deeper into the alley, hands already beside the swords leaning against his hip. He was vaguely aware of the cat, rushing past him and ahead. Instinctively, he followed but quickly lost sight as it retreated into a crack of a brick wall further ahead. _

_The hole or the fact he saw someone stepping out of the alley and into the sun, Zoro wasn't sure which made him lose the cat. At that point, he didn't care - following the figure into the open. _

_Nobody was on this side of the walls; no shoppers, no families out for a stroll. It was completely wasteland except for a few buildings that looked badly maintained and were probably abandoned. It was almost as if the process of crossing the alleyways was the process of flipping a switch and Zoro felt uneasy. _

_The light burned Zoro's eyes for a moment, but then he located the back of who he'd followed. A tall, dark haired man in a long coat. Zoro hardly noticed the details; he was more concerned as to why Luffy was swaying limply on his shoulder as he walked. _

_The man must have sensed Zoro the moment he'd left the darkness of the alleyway, as he stopped and turned to face him. _

_Zoro squeezed the sword's handle into his palm. Trafalgar Law. _

_"Oh?" Law said, "Why are you on this side of the town?"_

_"Don't act like you don't know why I'm here." Zoro hissed. _

_Law smiled, his eyes averting elsewhere. Luffy's body rose and fell as Law shrugged. "I can't fight you like this."_

_Straight to the point. Good. Zoro slowly drew one of his swords, the sharp sound piercing the gentle whistle of the wind. _

_"Then don't. At least then you'll die without a struggle."_

_Law giggled almost, pointing an inked finger at Zoro, "Ah, good one. That sounded very scary indeed. But you know what would genuinely be scary?"_

_Zoro glared at him as he continued. _

_"...If you could catch me."_

_Law spun on his heels, his long coat acting like a cape as he sprinted away with Luffy bouncing on his shoulder. Zoro was taken by surprise, hesitating. _

_"O-oi!" _

_Zoro quickly collected himself, chasing the figure as he saw him turn a tight corner and back into the alley. When Law left Zoro's line of sight for a split second, a pale blueness peeped out from where he'd entered, but quickly disappeared as Zoro skidded to a stop at the corner. _

_Zoro's eyes scanned the area frantically. There were no turns in between these buildings, no low walls to climb. It was a complete dead end. And yet; Law and Luffy were nowhere to be seen._

Gliding silently to the ground, only Luffy's signature straw hat remained.

_"Shit!"_

* * *

Luffy hung heavily from his restraints. His eyes were empty, staring at the floor beneath him; the floor drenched in Mei's blood. His limbs were completely drained of energy and he wasn't sure it was even the seastone's doing anymore.

When the door opened at the far corner of the room, Luffy did not lift his head to see who it was. He did not even move his gaze from the floor as Law uncuffed Mei, letting her lifeless body topple onto the floor. He vaguely heard Law mutter to himself; "Such a waste."

And then he was dragging her away and out of the door. Luffy was alone; but he had felt alone the moment Mei had began to cough. This was no different.

"Don't look so sad."

Luffy was surprised Law was back a few minutes later (or at least it felt like minutes), although his body didn't really react. Law walked in front of him and Luffy saw his shoes carefully dodging blood.

"How many people have you done this to...?" Luffy murmured.

Law didn't reply immediately. Luffy waited, watching his feet.

"A few." Law finally answered. Luffy closed his eyes as he said it, feeling sick in the stomach. This wasn't the Law he remembered, the Law he had formed an alliance with. Was he always like this, just away from prying eyes?

Luffy felt Law watching him, although he did not meet his eyes. Luffy's stomach rumbled loudly, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

"You're hungry."

Luffy did not answer, already knowing what Law would feed him with.

Law sighed above him. "Here."

Perhaps it was the smell; but Luffy's head shot up instantly. Meat. Law was holding a leg of meat on the bone.

Drool built up in Luffy's mouth - he couldn't help it. He was so hungry. He must have missed - how many meals now -? He leant forward, disregarding that it was Law giving it to him, and eyed it hungrily.

Law pulled it away as Luffy leant forward. "But you have to do something for me first." Law said, calmly.

Bribery. Luffy didn't care, though. He hardly heard what Law was saying. He was too hungry.

But then Luffy paused. Do something for Law? After what he's done to him? He owes Law nothing. Nothing. Taunting him with food to stop him thinking rationally...

Not that it wasn't working, or anything.

Even so, Luffy pried his eyes away, meeting Law's gaze. Those dark eyes; they remind him of his heartlessness, his doings to Mei, and all the people before her. Luffy thought of the blood and wondered if he even had the stomach for meat anymore.

Law lifted an eyebrow expectantly when Luffy looked up at him. He was surprised when Luffy slumped backwards again.

"You've put a devil fruit in it, haven't you?" Luffy mumbled, but it was phrased more as a statement than a question.

Law lowered the food away from Luffy.

"No." he answered, simply.

Luffy waited a moment before replying. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Law threw the meat leg a small height, catching it in the same hand. "Don't you trust me-"

"No."

Law laughed, already expecting Luffy's response. He tossed it in the air again, caught it, and then looked back at Luffy.

"Why would I lie?"

Luffy observed Law carefully. Why would he lie? When it benefits himself, most likely.

"Okay," Luffy mumbled, "how is this going to help you with your..." Luffy scowled, " 'research' ?"

Law averted his gaze to Luffy's bare neck, at where he had injected him with a tranquilizer to have even brought him here. Luffy is fairly strong and, without it, he probably would have been in an unnecessary struggle.

"You need your energy."

Luffy lifted his head back up a little. Why would he provide him that?

Law read the question on Luffy's face. "The formulae in you might not have worked completely. Faults, such as not getting all the benefits of the Neko Neko No Mi." Law reached toward Luffy with his free hand and stroked one of Luffy's ears. Luffy flinched away.

He continued, "You've obviously got the appearance of someone who consumed it, but have you gained much else?"

Luffy tried to ignore the fact that someone touching his ears felt heavenly, and scowled to hide it. "And how would you find out? Let me fight you?"

Law smirked. "Not me. I have a trick or two up my sleeve."

Luffy couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He leaned away from him - or at least - as much as his restraints allowed him too.

"And what if I say no?"

"You can't say no."

Luffy had expected this answer, too. But this bastard had had his fun. He'd done enough. So he decided to push his luck.

Luffy closed his eyes. "No."

Law watched him, silently. He inhaled a small breath.

"Technically you already belong to me. Me giving you this - " he gestured to the meat covered bone, "- is merely a treat. You should be grateful."

Luffy kept his eyes closed.

"Go fuck yourself."

Surprisingly, Law did not get angry - as Luffy had expected him too. In fact, he seemed fairly patient as he looked to the ceiling, exhaling quietly. Only then, did he look back down at Luffy.

Luffy nearly gasped in surprise when he felt Law's finger press against his bare chest, trailing slowly down his torso.

"Do I have to... demonstrate just how in my mercy you are?"

When Law's fingers stoked over his abdominal muscles, making them tighten on instinct, Luffy clenched his teeth when realizing what Law was implying.

He thought of Zoro - a strange time to think of him - but did even so. The only one he ever wants to touch him like this was Zoro. Only Zoro.

Luffy opened his eyes, meeting Law's.

"Please don't."

Law observed Luffy's rather pitiful expression. "Why not?"

Law's finger stroked across the waistline of Luffy's shorts, making his heart hammer. He pursed his lips together.

"B-because..." Luffy muttered, the words forming automatically when he met Law's threatening glare, "I'm saving... those kind of feelings... for someone."

The finger against Luffy's waist paused, and Law laughed weakly.

"You know, that's only encouraging me." he said. But he removed his finger, and Luffy let out a breath of relief; a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

And then he practically yelped in surprise when the cuffs that he had been hanging from suddenly released him, his body toppling to Law's feet. He tried to push himself into a seated position, his bones feeling weak from little use.

Law toke his elbow, tugging at it momentarily. Luffy looked up at him, confused, thinking maybe he was pulling him to stand. Then Law let go, and Luffy observed the tight bracelet-like metal fastened around his wrist.

"Don't take that off." Law said, bluntly, although it seemed unlikely he could since there was a small key dangling from his fingers.

And then the meat was tossed into Luffy's lap and he couldn't care less about the seastone bangle, or the painful ache in his muscles, or the stench of blood in the room that his nose still hadn't adjusted to. He ate; because he was hungry - he had been for God knows how long now.

It was gone before Luffy had even tasted it and Law pulled the bone away.

"H-have you got any more?" Luffy asked, desperately, like a drug addict already suffering from withdrawal symptoms.

Law smirked. "You have to do something for me first."

Law lifted Luffy under the shoulder, forcing him to his feet. Luffy wobbled, his muscles still a little inactive. Law's hand lowered until it reached his elbow, where he gripped tightly, and began to move towards the door.

Luffy let himself be pulled to where Law wanted him. He knew that the little care Law put in restraining him was a test. A test of the length which Luffy would obey. As much as he wanted to pull free from his grasp, hit him with everything he had, and demand for the key to his weird bracelet, he withheld himself. Law would easily overpower Luffy while he's in this state. So he followed quietly, willingly.

But for a reason.

Little did Law know; he was also being tested. Leaving the room - in custody or not in custody - Luffy would be able to get his bearings, even if just a little. And as Law opened the door and Luffy had to shield his eyes from the brightness, Luffy became very aware - aware of the key that had been in his hand and that was now slipped into the right pocket of his trousers.

This probably won't be the first time he's going to... where ever Law is taking him. And next time, he'll be anticipating certain things.

Law had set out a test to see if Luffy was stupid enough to attack him. But Luffy had also been assessing his stupidity too.

Only when Luffy stepped out into the well lit corridor, did he realise how desperately he had wanted to leave that room. The air seemed so fresh compared to the musky, damp air in the other room and it felt refreshing to breathe something not holding the heavy stench of blood.

Luffy blinked. Focus! Where am I? He glanced around him, first looking to his left and trying to embed the image into his memory. The walls were white; or they used to be, but they looked worn into more of a dull grey. His eyes quickly scanned, this direction only seemed to break off into two different paths. He turned to hurriedly memorize the right path.

Law was standing in his view, blocking him. Luffy had to look up to meet his gaze, unable to hide his wide, guilty eyes.

Law must have knew what he was doing. That smug smile he wore showed that.

"We're going that way." Law said, easing Luffy by the shoulders to face the other direction. Luffy began to walk, his heart pounding. Law had probably known from the start that Luffy would try and memorize his surroundings. His legs shook, making his already terrible footwork even more faulty.

They reached the corner where the corridor split into two. Law guided him left, a firm grip still on his elbow, as if in a silent warning.

The same worn grey walls. It seemed the only way Luffy could keep track of where they were going was by the occasional wooden door they passed. But even then, they became muddled in his head, making him lose track completely.

Luffy tripped, almost falling. His muscles still seemed unused and the seastone only made it more difficult. Law pulled on his elbow, catching him before his knee hit the floor and muttering; "Careful."

Luffy's face was that of digust, but he hid it behind his hair that lowered around his face. "Thanks..." he murmured, but it sounded emotionless.

Luffy was ready to walk again, but Law had pulled him to a stop. He looked over his shoulder, questioningly.

"In here." Law said, opening one of the wooden doors and holding it open. Luffy peeked inside cautiously, but then gasped in surprise when Law pushed him into the room.

Luffy frowned in irritance at Law, who closed the door behind them. Law simply rolled his eyes. He pulled Luffy toward him and Luffy felt more than heard the unfastening of the seastone bracelet.

Energy instantly poured into Luffy's veins and he felt a buzz from the freedom after being restrained for so long. His eyes shot at up to meet Law's own and he was sure Law could read what he was thinking.

I'm free, Luffy thought. And I'm not letting you put that on again.

Luffy was shocked when Law smirked at Luffy, his shock quickly turning to rage, rage that burnt in his stomach.

And then - just like that - Law shoved Luffy. Such a simple, but quick action that caught Luffy off guard. His anger clouded his thoughts, and his thoughts were what would have made him reach out toward Law. He stumbled backward, falling and - when he thought he would hit the ground - he continued to fall.

Luffy's eyes widened, his heart fluttering. There was a drop. How deep was it? Was he falling to his death? So many questions filling his mind in such a short period of time. A short period of time that felt every second too long.

Luffy's eyes squeezed closed.

And then he hit the surface, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped, sitting up and clutching his chest.

When he looked up at Law, he was only 7 or 8 metres above him. Even then, his rubber body didn't really feel much of the fall. He couldn't avoid his heavy exhale of relief.

He had fallen into what looked like an empty swimming pool, with curved walls and fairly deep, too. Behind Luffy was what looked like a mechanical gate. So why enter through the top?

Law laughed. "What were you thinking about just now when I toke this off?" he asked, dangling the metal bangle between his fingers.

Luffy rose to his feet within a blink, sprinting towards the wall. The curve was easy enough to run up, but then the wall became vertical, and it was a struggle to stay up right. His feet began to skid downwards, making him desend. Determined, Luffy wall ran until his hands managed to reach the peek where he leaped just enough to hang from to pull himself up. This time he was sure to give Law what he deserved. For all he had put him through.

Luffy froze. A small sting travelled through his fingers, his fingers that were just below Law's feet - so, so close. The sting travelled down his arms, into his torso, all over his body - burning his energy and his rage and replacing it with weakness.

So weak that he couldn't hold his own body weight. Luffy's fingers slipped from the rim of the prison, falling all over again. He watched Law get smaller and smaller...

And then he was at the bottom again.

Law smiled down at him. He patted his shoe against the top of the wall. "Seastone."

Luffy winced, welcoming the feeling of energy beginning to reticulate around his body. It was true. The rim of all the walls around him had a dark ring of metal at the top. It was so obvious against the smooth grey concrete of what Luffy had fallen into. How had he not noticed it sooner?

"Well," Law sighed, clasping his hands together, "we'd better get started. Let's see what you can do."

Law turned and walked away, too far for Luffy to see him. Luffy felt nervous, completely unsure of what to expect. A click behind him made him jump in surprise.

There was a loud creaking as the large metal gate began to lift. Luffy stared, frightened. In the darkness beyond, there was movement. And then Luffy could have sworn he heard a snarl.

As Luffy stared, wide eyed, readying himself for anything, he realized that Law was right. He was completely in his mercy.

* * *

**A/N: Pssst... Hey, are you noticing that the chapters are getting even longer? I'll try my best to keep it up. **

** To those of you who were displeased with the OC addition, I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'm not a big OC fan either. It's just I'd prefer to have a rare OC that's there simply to support the storyline rather than randomly killing off someone from the manga. I'd never forgive myself! **

**I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be up soon. It kills me to keep you waiting too long. **

**Feverish **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry this took so long. You won't wait this long for a chapter again, I promise.**

* * *

Teeth. That was the first thing Luffy noticed. As the creature emerged from the depths of it's cage, it's teeth stood out the most. Bared and ice white against the grey fur surrounding it. Or what little fur was left, patches of skin covering some areas of it's body.

It looked like a dog; or at least, an extremely oversized one. Odd coloured eyes; one blue, the other reddy brown; watched Luffy like a predator. Only then, did Luffy realise; he was a cat. A dog's favourite plaything.

Luffy clenched his hands into fists. Okay, it's just a dog, nothing too dangerous-

The dog pounced.

Luffy reacted quickly, dodging out of the way. Crap, he's fast, Luffy thought. Abnormally fast.

Growling loudly, the dog turned to Luffy's new location, positioning itself to leap again. It's hind legs pushed powerfully, pouncing further and faster.

Luffy managed to narrowly miss the impact, unaware that the beast would jump immediately after, crashing into him and causing Luffy to cry out in surprise as his body collided with the floor.

The beast stood over Luffy, catching an arm between his teeth that was held up in defence. Luffy screamed as the unnaturally sharp canines pierced his skin. His legs shot up instinctively and he powerfully kicked the dog in the stomach causing it to yelp as it was hurled off of him.

Luffy rushed to his feet and to the far corner of the arena. He clutched his forearm, wincing when it stung painfully. It was already dripping with blood.

Luffy glared at the creature. Now he'd done it!

"Gomu gomu no...!"

On the other side of the arena, the dog snarled, blood mixed drool dribbling from it's bared fangs.

"Pistol!"

Luffy's arm shot towards it, piercing the air with it's speed. But not fast enough. Just before impact, Luffy grunted in irritance as the dog moved just out of reach.

"You're not getting away!" Luffy growled, desperately wanting to reach that little bit further...

Luffy was preparing to retract his arm, attempt a second shot, when there was a loud yelp. Luffy flinched, surprised, and watched in awe as his arm returned, the dog trying to get to his feet with difficulty. It's back was bleeding generously.

Luffy catched himself when he recoiled. His pistol might make someone bleed from the mouth but usually there would be no outer bleeding. Confused, Luffy observed his hand that had a layer of blood on. Blood that wasn't his.

Perhaps it has the adrenaline of a fight that made them suddenly appear, but Luffy's fingers had sharpened; claws at the tips of them. Was this the effects of the Neko Neko No Mi? Was this what Law wanted to see?

Luffy looked up, saw Law watching from above. He was pleased, smiling crookedly. He caught Luffy staring and his eyes gleamed.

He pointed a tattooed finger, "Pay attention, Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy engaged but the beast was closer than he had imagined. It threw itself at him, and Luffy skidded to the side. He needed distance from it - its advantage was its teeth.

So I need to get further away, Luffy thought. He began sprinting to a corner but stopped immediately, screaming in pain.

Looking over his shoulder, the stupid dog had stood on his tail, locking him in place, and - God damn - it hurt.

It pulled, forcing Luffy's body closer. Sandalled feet skidded across the ground as Luffy tried to resist.

As soon as Luffy was within reach, the beast threw itself once more, pushing him into the wall and standing on it's hind legs, with its large paws locked onto his shoulders. Standing like this; Luffy saw it was taller than himself.

It barked aggressively in his face, saliva spraying onto him. Luffy was pushing at its stomach, his cheek pressed against the wall to escape the attempts it made to bite him.

"Let go!" Luffy yelled, curling his fingers to tear at the skin with his sharpened fingers. Its sheer weight was making it hard to even move.

Damnit. Times like these call for Gear Second. He had wanted to use it later on, but with how strong this thing was, it was inevitable. He just needs to push him off to trigger it...

Luffy moved a hand from its stomach to push at its face - turning it away from him. He lifted an aching foot and kicked at the beast's stomach.

Instead of pushing it away; the action seemed to agitate it further. Its strong jaws snatched his fingers and tightening.

Luffy squeezed his eyes closed in pain. Gear Second would be useless if he couldn't even escape its grip.

"I said," tingling sensations travelled through his body - a familiar feeling - and he felt his body regenerate lost strength, "LET GO!"

A powerful blast of light and the dog-like beast released him, cowering back to the opposite corner. Luffy fell to his knees, inhaling slowly before rising again. Adrenaline pumped through his blood, he could feel it, and his mind felt more alert than it had ever been.

Luffy could smell smoke and wondered how on Earth Gear Second had triggered itself. He looked down at his arms. They were illuminated - but not the usual pale pink he was used to.

Luffy was engulfed in blue flames. He had first mistaken the heat his body radiated as an effect of Gear Second, but his body was literally emitting fire. He could feel the strength and power pulsing through his body. But there was something else. Something more. Anger.

It seemed so out of place on him and he didn't like it at all... It felt wrong.

But it felt so, so good.

Luffy lifted his gaze. His enemy was curled into a corner, cowering and whimpering. What little fur it had had been burnt to nothingness. Luffy smiled devilishly. Cowering away like that, you're all bark and no bite. Pathetic.

He stepped closer, satisfaction widening his grin when it pushed itself further away from him. The floor he walked created a carpet of blue glow.

A blood dripping hand clenched into a fist. What had that bastard made bleed? His left arm, his right hand... And his tail hurt like a bitch. Luffy gritted his teeth, his body tingling in anger. He chose the wrong cat to play with.

Luffy lifted his hands, palms outward, behind his head in preparation for a damn powerful bazooka. He could almost taste how strong this will hit. Gomu Gomu no, Neko Neko no? It didn't matter. He had a fire burning inside him and he wanted to hurt something bad.

"Mugiwara-ya!" Law called from above.

Luffy froze.

"I'm the enemy."

Luffy's body was ridged. Ridged with anger. Torao... This is all his fault. That bastard is the reason he lost Zoro in the first place. He should die. He wanted to see his power so bad - well - he'll get a front row fucking seat when he shows him how much this'll hurt. Rage surged through his veins.

Luffy turned, growling between gritted teeth; "Toraooo... "

Law's eyes widened a fraction. Fear? Shock? Or just the usual mocking face he wears - Luffy didn't care. He readied himself, being sure that his palms will show Law the very extent of damage they can cause. These stupid walls won't contain him forever.

Luffy was so, so prepared to fire - and he would have. But something was wrong. His power, his energy was slowly disintegrating. The anger that ate away any logical thoughts slowly seeped away. He blinked, confused.

And then he finally registered, the coolness around his ankles. This ditch was filling up. With water. Sea water.

Luffy caught himself with his hands as his legs gave way, gasping. He crawled to the corner and tried to lift himself weakly out of the raising water-line. Before he hadn't noticed, but now it was hard not to; there were pipes on all four corners of the arena that were pouring water into the ditch. The dog in the corner appeared startled too and, when the water began to surround him, his body went completely limp. It was a devil fruit user, after all.

The water raised and Luffy's ankles were already wet. He was lucky to have stayed alift as long as he had. The vacant energy made his legs collapse and he fell into the water, exhaustion engulfing him and putting out the blue flames just like his hopes.

"Not today, Mugiwara-ya." he heard him say, just before slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

**A/N. Sorry this chapter was fairly short - it was more of a 'hey, guys, I'm still alive' chapter. The next one will be up soon and much longer of course. Lemoniness will be****in the next chapter, I believe.**

**Stay Feverish **


	11. Chapter 11

Booted feet thudded against the pavement. I need to tell the others. We have to find him. So many thoughts screaming in his mind for attention, but his body set on one thing: Getting to the ship and alerting the other crewmates.

Where could Zoro go, if not the ship? Law left nothing, nothing but the strawhat that Zoro clung to with tight, angry hands. Why Luffy? Had they been in a fight before he'd arrived? Of all times to have taken him; this was the worst. Luffy was in too bad of a condition.

And how long does he plan on taking him away? If it were just a fight he wanted (although Zoro couldn't find reason why) then they would finish more quickly then some slumber party.

But what if he wasn't and Luffy was in a dangerous situation? That is what made Zoro's steps on par to running. That Law guy has a bad reputation. They call him the Death Surgeon, right? He's probably conducting really mad experiments on him.

Zoro stopped completely, clutching his brow. That's a stupid idea. So why did it make his heart race?

When Zoro regained his pace, he was at the anchors. Some time had passed in the findings of it, which was all the more reason to make this quick. He could already hear voices, sounded like Ussop, inside as he stepped onboard.

And then he paused.

At first, he wasn't quite sure why he had. Perhaps it has instinctual - but there was nothing out of the ordinary at the anchors. Only then did he realise.

Amongst the few ships (and few wooden boats) tied to land was the Heart Pirates ship, flag lifting gently in the wind. He easily recognized it as the patterns used on Law's clothing.

Zoro slowly withdrew his foot from the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes to Law standing before him, his arms folded across his chest. Irritation hit him quickly, making his tail swish behind him angrily, when he realised he was back in the damn cuffs again. He tried to sigh, but all that escaped was a raspy breath that merged into a hiccup.

"What happened?" Luffy whispered, the only thing he was capable of. His eyelids still felt heavy as though he'd only slept an hour or so.

"You don't remember?"

Luffy didn't answer then because he did remember. It flooded back to him at once, washing away the drooziness of his sleep. The dog, the battle, the fire and the water.

Law uncrossed his arms and Luffy caught sight of another leg of meat. His mouth instantly watered and a desperate noise escaped his throat.

Law sighed and said; "You looked tired so..."

Luffy was, again, surprised when he was uncuffed and dropped to Law's feet, his wrist held firmly in Law's hand. The bracelet was replaced there, much to his frustration and, only then did Law fully drop him to his knees.

Luffy felt worn, and it wasn't the effect of the seastone anymore - he could tell. His legs either were to used to work with no energy or just refused to work altogether. His hands clenched Law's trench coat, using it as leverage to pull himself higher.

Law seemed annoyed at Luffy's impatience. Instead of handing Luffy his meal, he simply dropped it, watching as Luffy tried to catch it with slowed reflexes and weak arms.

Luffy was starving and his stomach clenched in excitement for something to eat. He bit into it quickly, hardly tasting it. It hurt when he swallowed, although he wasn't sure whether it was because his throat was sore or just because he hadn't chewed it completely before swallowing.

And then he paused.

Confused eyes looked up to Law. "I thought you only give me this when I need energy."

Law raised an eyebrow.

"We already tested my devil fruit." Luffy said.

"Well, maybe we need to test another."

"But I haven't-"

Luffy's heart skipped one too many beats. Only then did his brain start to register the foul taste of the meat.

"Oh." he said, almost sadly. He felt ashamed, that he had fallen for such a cheap trick unthinkingly. He remembered when Law had first fed him; Luffy was the one who had brought up that he had put something in it. And now here he was; falling for his own idea.

He sat on the floor at Law's feet, staring at the meat leg. He had already bitten it, nothing was going to change that. It may taste bad, but it was food. He was hungry, starving.

Hesitantly, Luffy raised it back to his lips, teeth tearing from the bone. He chewed slowly, trying to ignore the need to gag like he had when he first started eating. He swallowed, the bitterness burning his throat. He needed to swallow though, to eat.

Luffy hunched over and vomited onto the floor. Nothing came out except what he had tried to swallow and bile. At least there was no blood. Yet.

Luffy gasped air into his lungs. Swallowing might have been a bad idea. He leant back, sitting cross legged and waited.

Law was still standing above him, probably waiting too. Waiting for signs that it was working - or signs of death. Luffy wasn't sure which and he was pretty sure he probably didn't care particularly.

Luffy could feel changes, minor compared to what he had expected. His stomach clenched painfully and he felt growingly tired - as though the third fruit was slowly draining him mentally and physically.

After a moment of sitting, his fingernails scratching painfully into his knees, Law leant down to his height.

"Do you feel any different?"

"Fuck... you..." Luffy struggled out between clenched jaws.

Law's eyes averted, as though he was thinking, and then he straightened up again. He walked toward a corner of the wide room and leant his slender figure against the wall. His arms folded again.

Luffy was panting, his body hurt but, to his relief, he still hadn't bled anywhere. Maybe his body had... Adapted or something.

Luffy gritted his teeth. It really hurt nevertheless, and his eyes began to water. His nails dug deep into the skin of his knees, and he quickly clenched them into fists instead.

His head, he stomach, his chest. He knew if he unclenched his jaw, he wouldn't be able to hold back the cries that would escape.

His head jittered to Law's direction.

"Why do you do this?" he growled, "What the hell did I do to you?"

Law's stare was heavily calculating. "You didn't do anything."

Luffy grunted, a hand clutching his stomach. This was the pain he remembered.

"D-do you hate me or something?"

Law seemed taken aback by the question, eyes widening a fraction. "Of course I don't hate you."

Luffy looked elsewhere, not wanting to meet his eyes. He knew that doing so would show just how much pain he was in, and his vulnerability.

Compared to the first time, the pain was much less. However, that didn't stop it from hurting like crazy and forcing puny noises out of Luffy that he hadn't wanted someone like Law to witness.

Law must have noticed the difference too because, after a while, when Luffy stopped wincing altogether, he said; "That wasn't as bad as I expected."

Luffy was tired. He could hardly move and, if he had, it would have been a huge task to do so. He tried to stand, or create some distance, when Law got up and approached him but simply collapsed back onto the floor.

Law stood over him once more, looking down at him. "It might have been easier for you because it was the fruit of Regeneration. Might have fixed you as you were breaking."

Luffy didn't answer.

Law sighed. "But I guess we won't know if it really worked unless we test it, hmm?" He grabbed Luffy's elbow, tugging him aggressively to his feet.

Luffy wobbled, having to cling to Law's torso for support. It took a moment for him to truly register what Law had said.

"I wonder how many dogs we can set on you and how many times you'll heal?" Law whispered, pulling Luffy towards the door.

Luffy's heals pressed into the ground to stop, but tripped and wobbled after him. He couldn't fight, he could hardly move.

As Law opened the door and stepped aside, pulling Luffy towards it, Luffy pressed his forearms against Law's chest, head lowered.

"No." he mumbled.

It was hardly audible but Law clearly understood him, just choosing to disregard it and push him off and through the doorway.

Luffy's body was shaking - either from the pain he had just experienced, or simply panic. If he was sent against someone now...

I'm going to die.

Luffy stopped in the corridor, turning to push back inside the dark room. He never thought he'd willingly enter the room but, in his situation, he would beg to. He made fists that began hammering weakly onto Law.

"Please," he rasped.

Law caught his fists mid-hit with one hand, showing the clear difference in strength the two currently shared. He smirked.

"You'll regenerate. It probably won't even hurt."

Luffy spoke between deep breaths, "And what if-... I d-...don't?"

Law lowered Luffy's fists. "You will."

* * *

Zoro wondered their ship aimlessly. No one was onboard and he wasn't really sure exactly what he was looking for.

Zoro opened a door, investigating further. There was a short corridor with doors dotted randomly on either sides. He wondered down, the floor boards creaking below him as he walked. Although the ship was stationary, waves still washed against the sides, causing the ship to shake gently. Pleasantly, actually.

Zoro opened one of the doors, peeking inside. When he saw only a bed and dressing table, he closed it and moved to the next one. After pushing the next door, only a bathroom awaited him. Zoro sighed, letting it swing closed behind him.

Zoro was going to leave after checking the next door; certain he was most probably wasting his time checking this ship. He used his boot to edge it open, a large study-looking room inside. It was similar to the room Nami occupied when drawing her maps. After blinking at nothing in particular, Zoro stepped further inside.

A desk and a chair and lots and lots of books. Zoro slid one from the huge shelf, reading the cover.

Books on Medicine. Lots of them. Chopper would enjoy a visit to this library.

Sighing, Zoro replaced the book in the shelf. He pulled the desk chair out, casually sitting in it and resting his feet on the edge of the desk.

Where are you, Luffy?

The time wasted on this ship looking for Law and he wasn't even there. Where else would he be? Zoro groaned in frustration, raising from his chair quickly.

The speed made a small gust of wind and a few note-scribbled papers fell onto the floor boards. It was probably best to be inconspicuous, Zoro thought, so he shuffled them together to put back on the desk.

They were all scribbled on and unordered; some medical notes, some navigation destinations and weird drawings of what looked like devil fruits, but one sheet of book-torn paper caught his attention.

_Bepo _

_I've gone to Joe's again. _

_Don't join me. You'll only get bored like last time. _

_Look after the ship. I'll be back by midnight, as always. _

Zoro lifted the paper from the pile, squinting in thought. Joe's...?

The sound of footsteps made Zoro raise to his feet. When he turned, a lean man with gingery brown hair, wearing an unusual red and blue hat, stood in the doorway. His eyebrows were raised in surprised confusion.

"Who're-"

The sharp sound of Zoro's sword being unsheathed shattered the chances of any pleasant introductions. The spiked tip of the sword pointed at the man, the lighting making the silver glint dangerously.

The man slowly raised his hands in the air.

"Aha... haha..."

* * *

Luffy's mind raced as he was guided through the corridors by Law. If there was an ideal time to escape; it was now. He was almost certainly not going to survive in this condition.

And, if he had, what then? Go back to being chained up and wait for him to acquire more devil fruits? Luffy was not a pet.

...Well, he might have slightly looked like one, cat features and all, but he wasn't! So he's darn well not going to be treated like one.

Luffy looked over his shoulder, discreetly. The left pocket. Get the key from there and he'd have his ticket out. He looked higher, at the long sword, sheathed and resting on his back. Would Law actually use it or was it there for more of a warning? Law could hardly take Luffy completely seriously while he's in such a condition. Right?

Luffy stopped walking, or rather hobbling, and Law practically walked into him as he caused a blockage in the corridor.

"Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy turned to him, raising his head to meet his eyes.

"C-can we go back?"

Luffy ignored that rational voice in his head, the voice that told him that he wouldn't escape and it was impossible to over power Law. It took mighty effort to even speak the short sentence.

Surely, maybe, when the adrenaline kicked in he'd find strength or resolve. Probably.

Law sighed. "Mugiwar-"

Luffy rushed forward, pushing Law's chest and forcing him into one of the walls of the narrow corridor. He inwardly tried to convince himself that it was his sheer strength, rather than his body weight, that squeezed a winded sound from Law.

When Law just watched Luffy instead of retaliating in any way, Luffy's pride was hit hard. Luffy was so weak at that moment that he didn't need to physically stop him. They both knew this. Law probably found this amusing.

Luffy clenched his hands closed. He'll show him.

When Luffy looked up, Law was smirking. "What are you doing, Mugiwara-ya?"

Luffy grit his teeth. No. Maybe Law belittling him like this was a good thing. Law underestimating him would be Luffy's advantage.

Luffy eyed the left pocket. Then he averted his eyes elsewhere. How to go about this...?

The hands on Law's chest trailed down, as though they were going to fall back to Luffy's waists. Then he stopped them half way. His cat-like ears twitched in irritance.

Damnit, this is impossible!

Distraction? Maybe if Luffy talked, Law would be less attentive to what his hands were up to.

Luffy stammered. His throat stung in protest as he spoke, still sore and worn.

"I'm so... not in shape right n-...now."

Luffy's right hand met the opening of the pocket, lingering there.

"And if we wait until- until tomorrow, I'll put on a really good sho-"

Luffy gasped when Law snatched his hand all to suddenly and aggressively. When their eyes met, Law's passive nature was completely vacant. He wasn't pleased.

"What are you doing?" Law asked.

Luffy's eyes were wide. One chance. He had one chance and he blew it. He'd never get out now.

No. Luffy's free hand swung at Law. Even if there was no strength, momentum was enough. Law caught it in his palms and, when he did, Luffy tried to headbutt his unguarded stomach.

At what point they had moved infront of a door, Luffy wasn't sure - probably to focused on getting the small key. But when the two collided, they burst into a whole new room, the door swinging on it's hinges behind them.

Luffy's head popped in the air like a frightened rabbit, senses slow but still alert. They were in what looked like a brewing room for alcohol; barrels scattered on separate corners of the room and a workbench holding random tools resting against a wall.

Luffy quickly straddled Law, fingers desperately tearing at the pocket. As soon as he gets the key, removes the seastone, he can fight!

Luffy grunted in an angry struggle as Law rolled them over and trapped his hands above his head.

"Should have stuck with handcuffs." Law said, breathlessly. Luffy kicked his stomach and Law groaned, releasing his grip.

Luffy staggered to his feet, heading to the workbench. A weapon, anything. When he arrived and lifted what looked like metal pliers, his legs suddenly gave way and he had to catch himself on the corner of the bench.

He didn't have time to react when Law was there, aware of what he was up to and grabbing the pliers away. Luffy didn't let up, clinging to them with all the strength he could muster. They had a short, one sided tug-of-war before Law snatched them away and hit them across Luffy's face.

Luffy's body lost hope all together from the impact, sprawling across the workbench. His ears rang and black dots invaded his vision. He could feel Law behind him, most likely in triumph.

Luffy whimpered in surprised pain when his hair was pulled at the roots, forcing his head up. Law was leaning over him, his mouth at his ear.

"Don't EVER do that again." he spat.

Anger twisted in Luffy's gut, words already forming on his lips before he could stop them.

"I'll never stop. I'm not yours, sick bastard!"

He could feel Law's heavy and angry breathing hitting one side of his face. He blinked to try and clear the black spots in his vision.

Luffy's body tensed when Law's hand reached under his vest, rough fingers against the skin of his back.

"Who was that person you mentioned," Law began, "that you said you were saving yourself for? Or maybe you didn't mention anyone. But I bet I could guess."

Luffy's arms reached to the other tools, a pencil, anything that he could just stab with. However, the hand on Luffy's back lowered, roughly pulling the tail to slide him closer and quickly locked his hands together, pinning them against the table.

"Is it someone on this island? Or maybe your crew?" Law whispered. "Is it your beautiful red-headed navigator? Or maybe you prefer them like Nico-ya?"

Luffy grunted as he struggled and squirmed under Law's weight. He could hear him laugh mockingly.

"Say, how would she feel if her lover was-" Law tugged harder on Luffy's hair, causing him to bare his teeth, "taken by another man?"

"Don't fucking touch me." Luffy spat, his tail whipping around Law's wrist angrily. Law smiled, loosening the painful grip and twirling the soft limb around an index finger. Only then did he release it and replace his hand onto Luffy's back.

Law ground harshly onto Luffy, his hip bones digging into the flesh of Luffy's behind. "You think I won't?"

Luffy squeezed his eyes closed, his heart racing. He knew he would. Just to prove his stupid point, and it wouldn't matter what Luffy said. Because Law had already decided.

* * *

**A/N. Oops, cliffhanger. The next one will be up soon. Until then, **

**Feverish **


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter contains rape. I purposely made this chapter fairly short so that, those of you that would prefer to, can skip to the next chapter which continues from everything after and carry on reading without having missed any other events. Sorry if this is an inconvenience. Otherwise, everyone else; enjoy.**

* * *

Law laid on Luffy's back, squashing him against the table. His hands slid down Luffy's torso, past his stomach and rested on his hips. Luffy growled obscenities, struggling beneath him. The threats only encouraged Law, who hooked his fingers into the waistband of Luffy's shorts.

Luffy's heart jumped in panic, adrenaline causing him to squirm roughly, his body turning on it's side despite Law's weight. He managed to face upward and, as soon as he had, he struck Law as hard as he could.

Law's head was knocked sideways, his fluffy hat dropping from it and onto the ground. His eyes were wide in surprise and he took a moment to comprehend what had happened. When he did, he glared at Luffy with rage in his eyes.

Law threw the back of his hand across Luffy's face. The momentum threw Luffy back, the sudden pain making his legs buckle. He fell onto his knees, his hands clinging to the edge of the work bench. His ears rang and his knuckles whitened with the effort it took to keep himself upright.

There it was again. The black dots that danced inside his eyelids. He blinked to clear them, shaking his head violently.

There was a loud 'clank' next to his foot. His vision was failing him but, as a result, his other senses became more acute. The metallic sound, the heaviness of it's fall; he was certain it was Law's sword. Luffy panted, trying desperately to rid of his dizziness if Law had drew it.

There was more shuffling from Law and Luffy, although heavily blurred, regulated his vision. His eyes switched between focused and unfocused, but he made out the shape of Law's sword dropped onto the floor. It was still sheathed.

There was a rumpled sound falling this time and Luffy's vision cleared now that his breathing was a little more regular. He stared at the newly added item; a crushed ball of black. It was Law's coat.

Luffy blinked up at Law who was a few feet away, lifting his shirt over his head. A heavily tattooed chest revealed itself underneath, a large pattern shaped like a heart inked into the dark skin. When the shirt lifted over his head, his messy black hair peeked from the bottom, poking in random directions from lack of attention.

When Law tossed the shirt aside too, he met Luffy's alert eyes. He smiled at the panic in them.

Law was practically half naked. He was serious. And the worst part was that Luffy knew he probably wouldn't be able to stop him. Even so, when Law began closing the distance between them, his eyes darted for openings that he could escape from. They landed onto the metal pliers that had been carelessly dropped onto the floor.

It was far away, maybe a foot or two - a gamble to reach in such a short space of time. He bit his lip and lunged forward, hands outstretched to them.

So close, but so far. Just when the cool metal met his fingertips, Law's foot stood squarely onto the thing he wanted so desperately. Luffy slowly withdrew back to the legs of the workbench as Law scraped the pliers further away.

"I'm glad to see you've learnt your place." Law said, nodding to Luffy who sat at the foot of the table. He bent to pick the pliers off of the ground. Luffy scowled at him as he did so.

Law smirked, turning the pliers over in his hands. "Let's see what else I can train you to do."

Luffy flinched away as Law stepped closer, looking down at him intimidatingly. His breath caught in his throat when Law reached for his flier, eyes darting between Law's eyes, and Law's crotch.

"Now," he said, "you know what happens when you bite, don't you?"

To emphasise his point, Law tossed the pliers to and fro between his hands, testing the weight. Then he opened them, quickly snapping them closed.

"You can say goodbye to your teeth, one by one."

Luffy's fingers released the table edge and he sank onto his bottom. Law stared down at him as he tried to scoot away.

Law placed the pliers onto the table, before roughly catching Luffy's hair in a vice grip. Luffy whimpered, but quickly camouflaged it into a growl.

"Put it near me and I'll chew it off!" Luffy spat.

Law frowned, averting his eyes. "That's a shame. I could always take my anger out on your crewmates instead. Maybe they'll be more," Law met Luffy's eyes again, "willing."

Law was pleased with the flash of hesitation, of worry, that crossed Luffy's eyes. Luffy stared down at his lap, before meeting Law's stare with another hateful glare.

Law waited fairly patiently before saying, "Take it out."

"No."

Law pulled at the handful of hair, lifting Luffy's head, aswell as squeezing a small cry from him. With his free hand, he pulled himself out of his trousers, quickly alining himself and pushing past Luffy's lips.

Luffy's eyes widened and, in an instant, he instinctively clamped his teeth. Law narrowly escaped, although Luffy's teeth scraped from the middle to the tip as it left. He grabbed Luffy's head with sturdy hands.

"I said," Law roughly shoved Luffy's head against the edge of the table behind him, making Luffy release another, louder cry, "no teeth."

Law's cruel smile gleamed, his chest already building a light sheam of sweat. He couldn't help but enjoy the sounds Luffy made.

He leant down, stroking Luffy's scalp where he had previously been pulling.

"But it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes the first time. That was just a tester. THIS time..."

Law lifted the pliers from the table with the hand that wasn't petting Luffy. The contrasting coolness of the iron laid as a reminder of his rising body heat. He shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was. But to see Luffy in such a vulnerable state, when he was usually much more mighty. To forcibly take dominance, that sparked the sadistic streak that usually remained concealed within Law. He released a small sigh.

"How about we try this again?"

When Law aligned himself again, Luffy looked up at Law with pleading eyes. His previous anger was gone. Luffy actually looked desperate and pathetic.

Law's manhood twitched in his hand. He half smirked, pulling Luffy's hair again to make him open his mouth. Luffy was aware this time, eyes fixated rather than pressed closed.

One thrust forward and Law bit his lip, the slightly dry warmth making him melt. He guided Luffy further onto his length, not hesitating to fully sheathe himself without delay.

Luffy clearly wasn't ready, and Law felt Luffy's throat close up around him. He groaned, but refused to close his eyes. He wanted to watch. Watch as Luffy's eyes widened in surprise, then squeezed closed with tears spilling from the corners. There were desperate choking noises made which only made Luffy's throat move in ways unimaginable.

And then Law thrust again.

A louder choke was released, Luffy's trembling hands pushing at Law's thighs to pull off. But Law held Luffy's head firmly, pressing his hips into him.

Luffy's hands became more erratic, pushing and hitting. It seemed as though Luffy was trying to say something, but Law wasn't going to find out what with the heavenly vibrations they made. Finally, he rolled his head back, sighing.

And then Law's eyes snapped open.

He grit his teeth in frustration as the pain kicked in. He quickly pulled Luffy off of his length by tugging backwards on his dark hair. At first, Luffy's teeth made sure he wouldn't budge straight away and Law tried hard to hold back any signs of pain. When more force was applied, Luffy's mouth finally began to retreat, his teeth dragging painfully along the shaft again.

Luffy gasped for air the moment he was released, coughing and spluttering. Saliva dribbled down his chin and still attached him to the tip.

Anger made Law's words come out between gritted teeth.

"Suit yourself, Mugiwara-ya." he mumbled, forcing Luffy off of the floor and shoving him into the table before he could regain his footing. Luffy grunted, temporarily winded when his stomach collided with the edge of the table.

He tried to turn and face Law, but was quickly pushed back onto his stomach and pinned that way beneath Law's body weight. He groaned, squirming beneath him again, only to freeze when he felt something hard pressed against his lower back.

Was it the seastone, or was it the physical pressure he had been through, Luffy wasn't sure. But what he did know was that he was struggling insanely to simply fight the dark splodges swarming his vision.

Cold suddenly hit his legs and Luffy tensed. He vaguely felt Law tugging off his shorts through his numbness.

Realizing he was completely exposed, Luffy desperately clawed at the surface of the workbench, edging his body away. He screamed; half in pain and half in surprise; when his tail was pulled harshly, sliding the rest of his body along with it. It stopped when he felt himself hit Law's waist.

Law placed a possessive hand onto Luffy's back to keep him in place and, with his other hand, Law spread Luffy's legs.

Luffy's heart squeezed. So many emotions pulsing through his clouded brain; some embarrassment, some humiliation, some fear, but mostly anger.

Law's breathing became heavier, his eyes gliding down Luffy's completely exposed body.

"Fuck, you're so..."

Law's sentence remained unfinished as he paused, wetting his lips. Only then did he press his length along the crack of Luffy's behind, muttering inaudibly to himself. Luffy pressed his lips together at how disgusting he felt. It slid easily against his skin, the sweat on his back and saliva mixing to make a weak form of lubricant.

It was so sudden when Law pressed himself into Luffy's hole. There was no preparation or warning, just raw penetration. Luffy screamed below Law, fingers digging into the wood of the workbench as every ounce of his body resisted the entry.

Law refused not to push in all the way, even when Luffy's walls clamped down harshly to prevent him from doing so. He growled at the minor pain, leaning his stomach onto Luffy's back again and using his weight to continue pushing more of himself inside. His head rested next to Luffy's ear.

"Should have-," Law panted, "prepared me more."

Luffy hardly heard him, too busy trying to breathe more calmly. It hurt so much. The sharp stab of pain up his spine made him feel as though he was being torn through the middle.

Law finally sheathed himself completely, panting as he lifted his upper body from Luffy again. His fingers glided down Luffy's waists and he felt Luffy's muscles spasm as a result. He bit his lip, gripping Luffy strongly by the hip bones that stood out on his slim body. Then he backed his own hips, his teeth digging into his bottom lip when Luffy's heat tightened around him as he left.

Law quickly began thrusting, a fast and repetitive line of stabs. At first the resistance made speed slow, but it gradually gained haste when Law's precum wetted Luffy's insides.

Luffy's breathing stopped completely, stuck in his throat. His body rubbed up and down on the table at the speed Law had already accustomed to. Luffy could hardly feel anything anymore except the dizziness the dark spots in his vision brought with them. His body felt weak and broken, unable to adapt to Law's erratic pace.

Luffy tried to speak, to get him to stop or at least slow down. However, when he opened his mouth, all that were released were winded pants from each time Law pounded into him.

"Mugi-...wara," Law said behind him, breathlessly. "Lift here, please."

Luffy's eyes widened, his stomach clenching tightly in on itself. Law had grabbed his tail, violently pulling it upwards and lifting Luffy's hips up with it. He screamed, stress piling up in his overfilled brain.

With Luffy's butt in the air, Law could see everything aswell as reach deeper inside since his back was arched. He panted, squeezing both Luffy's tail and hip in a bruising grip.

"Yeah... Just like that."

Luffy's body tensed and spasmed in protest to the pain. His breathing seemed too fast, yet not fast enough, and he could hear his pulse thumping loudly in his ears, giving him headache.

Law thrust particularly hard, hitting something in Luffy that made his stomach turn and toes curl. It pushed him over the edge.

Luffy fainted.

* * *

When Luffy came to, it took a few seconds for him to actually realise Law was still inside him and still pounding into him. His cheek was pressed against the table, sore from rubbing against it. He could hear Law behind him, cussing repetitively under his breath. He blinked, wheezing as he struggled to lift his upper body up. How long had he been out?

When Law saw Luffy's movement his thrusts seized momentarily, before picking up again.

"You... awake?" he panted.

Luffy didn't reply, mainly because he didn't want to but also because he wasn't sure he was. He felt as though he was dreaming and the splodges hadn't left his vision, as though he was still blacked out. His body felt numb except for the pain and odd pang of unwanted pleasure.

It sounded as though Law sighed, but it was hard to distinguish amongst the panting. He wasn't holding Luffy's tail anymore, but both his hands were holding Luffy's hips up in a tight grip.

"Are you awake?" he repeated, thrusting powerfully in contrast to the short and quick jabs. Luffy moaned loudly, his muscles slowly slipping out of numbness and regaining any lost feeling.

Law seemed satisfied with the reaction, changing his pace completely to slow and firm. As he ground his hips, Luffy ground his teeth. Luffy felt substances squeeze from the rims and run down his legs as Law drove into him, meaning Law must already have came while he was blacked out. So why didn't he just stop?

Law grunted and his hands tightened on Luffy's hips, making Luffy chew his lip in pain. If this continued, he was sure his hips would break. God only knew why they hadn't already.

Trembling hands maneuvered behind him, blindly grabbing Law's wrists and tugging at them.

Law must've took it as a threat or was quickly irritated by it, as he released Luffy's hips and, instead, locked Luffy's wrists together behind his back. He placed his hand ontop of them to keep them in place.

And then he collapsed onto Luffy.

Luffy was winded when he landed on him, having to gasp oxygen back into his lungs. He was confused as to why, next to his ear, Law was doing the same.

It was when Law quickly released his hands, Luffy realised what the problem was. The seastone bangle. Law had touched it and, as a result, drained himself of energy.

Law lifted his upper body back up, instantly pinning Luffy's shoulder down when he caught him trying to turn onto his back. Luffy grasped the hand pinning him, straighting his arm so that Law came into contact with the seastone.

Law collapsed onto him again, this time vaguely managing to catch himself. He scowled, grabbing Luffy's hair and gently pulling it to lift his head up a little and meet his eyes.

"Stop it."

Luffy reached to where Law was pulling, pressing his wrist against his own. Law sank further onto the table with Luffy, grunting. He flinched away from him, using Luffy's slow reflexes to his advantage. Keeping as far from the bangle as possible, Law squashed Luffy's hands against the table.

"Pain in the ass." Law mumbled, the last word merging into a hiss when he began driving in again. He alternated between short, fast jabs to roughly grinding onto Luffy, sweat making their skin slide against eachother sensually.

"Please..." Luffy whimpered, balling his hands into fists, "stop."

Law ignored him, more concerned about the tight heat he pushed into making his stomach clench. His pace sped up into a less rhythmic pattern. When he drove in a certain angle, Luffy squeaked, burying his face in his hands. Watching with glazed eyes, Law thrust the same place harder.

Luffy felt sick. The combination of sharp pain and pleasure made his insides feel fuzzy and he couldn't tell whether his eyes were open or not due to how clouded in darkness they had become. His muscles spasmed again, this time much more notably.

For a moment, Law lifted away from him, only to quickly lean back onto him. His hands weren't on him now and Luffy attempted to lift himself, only to slip on his shaking, unreliable arms. Luffy moaned painfully when Law thrust himself all the way back in.

Law thrust the same spot again, grunting when Luffy gasped, tightening around him.

"A-ah, stop, stop," Luffy stammered, "I'm gonna'-"

"Luffy..." Law breathed.

Luffy's fluffy ears twitched, attention easily captured through his dizziness, when Law addressed him by his name.

"Sorry."

Luffy froze in confusion. For what? For raping him? For giving him the fruit in the first place? Law thrust more powerfully, making Luffy let out a loud moan. His gut felt coiled.

Luffy's concentration was shattered by the sharp sound of Law's sword being unsheathed above him. His heart skipped.

Luffy's head turned to see behind him, eyes widened in panic, confirming his thoughts.

"N-no, no!" Luffy stammered, kicking his legs, clawing at the table, anything to get away. The whistle of the sharp metal cutting the air confirmed the inevitable. Luffy's eyes squeezed closed.

Slice.

The heavy thump of Luffy's heart beat in his ears. Hesitant eyes fluttered open.

Right before his eyes was Law's sword, standing vertically from the table. Then the pain hit him. He screamed.

The sword had struck his left hand centrally, nailing it to the table. A puddle of red had already formed around it. The world around him seemed to spin, his head thumping painfully with his heart. His eyes, wide and confused, rolled back into his head.

For the second and final time, he lost consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

"H-hey, take it easy!" Shachi cried, pressing his back against the wall with his hands held up in defense. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie." Zoro said, narrowing the small distance between his sword and the man's neck.

Shachi stammered, his hands waving frantically now. "I don't know anyone called Joe! I swear!"

Zoro frowned. It didn't seem as though he was lying. He withdrew his sword slightly, the man releasing a relieved sigh. Before he calmed himself, Zoro pointed the sword at him again, threateningly.

"Then where's your captain?"

Shachi hesitated. "Hmn... I probably shouldn't-"

Zoro pressed the sword's tip closer.

Shachi giggled nervously. "W-well, he's usually at Joe's b-"

Shachi froze and Zoro raised an eyebrow at the realization that spread across Shachi's face.

This time Shachi raised a brow. "Y-you mean Joe's bar?"

Zoro squeezed the sword in his palms, eyes averting. Then he glared at Shachi.

"Show me where it is."

"A-are you on good terms with Captain? Because if you're not I probably shouldn't-"

"Do you wanna' die?"

Shachi stuttered, eyes darting from Zoro and the blade.

"It's just, I mean, you don't look like you're here for a friendly visit-"

"Oh, I am." Zoro smiled, sarcastically.

Shachi's lips pressed together in a straight line.

Zoro sighed, realizing this wasn't going to be easy. He could so easily just knock the guy out and they'd never know he was here, but this guy was his only lead. Sanji had always made fun of Zoro for his bluntness, and how he only pushed forward with violence. Maybe this one time, and he'll never have to do it again.

There was more at stake than usual, after all. If lying was what it took...

Zoro bit his lip, feeling somewhat embarrassed as he lowered his sword. He wasn't the best of liars, but he tried to use his redness to his advantage.

"Trafalgar called me, actually, to... meet him. I've been wondering around for ages and I got kinda' frustrated. I get violent when I'm frustrated... Sorry."

Shachi blinked. He seemed unconvinced. Zoro quickly scanned for ideas.

"I-it was to discuss business, actually. You know what I'm talking about, right...?" Zoro said, praying for some kind of positive reaction.

Shachi's face instantly drained of suspicion, replaced with a playful smile. He put up his hand next to his mouth, whispering behind it.

"Oh, so you're the devil fruit guy, huh?"

This time it was Zoro who blinked in disbelief. "Y-yeah."

Shachi nodded, eyes closed in consideration. "Mm hm, mm hm, I know who you are! He's been ordering loads lately. I think he's really up to something now! Sooner or later he'll run out. They're so hard to obtain these days, am I right?"

Shachi glanced at Zoro's shoulder, stepping sideways slightly to see his back.

"Where are they?"

Zoro hesitated. "H-huh?"

Shachi raised an eyebrow. In a lower voice, he said; "The devil fruits!"

"Oh," Zoro answered, sweat beading at his forehead, "Well, you know how it is. Walk around with them publicly these days and you'll probably get jumped."

Zoro scratched his scalp nervously.

But he needn't worry because Shachi was laughing, jabbing his arm playfully. "Aaah, I get you! Follow me, pal. Joe's is just a few blocks from here."

Zoro followed the man off of the ship, baffled by how easy it had been. However, he refused to tell himself it was the result of taking Sanji's advice.

Although they were sheathed, Zoro rested his hand on his swords as a way to almost reassure himself; all this seemed a bit TOO easy. Better to be suspicious than to get into a bad situation.

On the other hand, the man was chatting away happily as he walked, mentioning a couple of times that his name was Shachi, and for Zoro to slip his name into his conversation with 'Captain'. Zoro frowned, hardly listening, and impatience ate away at him. How far was this damn bar?

Rather than going through the town, they appeared to be going around it. Zoro wasn't a master in franchise placement, but he was pretty sure that a bar should be placed in a more, say, public area. He was about to query this, but was interrupted when he walked straight into Shachi who had stopped.

"Here we are!"

It wasn't what Zoro had expected. The 'bar' was extremely small, perhaps a little bigger than an apartment, and it was completely run down. Inside was deserted, and had been for a while; dust, cobwebs, broken furniture and graffiti spray painted onto the walls inside. The walls were made of some kind of wood which had faded to a dull, dark grey and it didn't take a genius to tell they were rotting and weakening. Although it was broad daylight, Zoro had to squint to see through the pitch blackness inside.

It was so obviously a trap.

"This is the place you were looking for." Shachi said, smiling in triumph, "You remember to mention to the boss that I helped you, right?"

"Uh huh." Zoro mumbled.

"Okay!" Shachi said, starting back into the direction of the anchors. "You know how to get in, right?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. Was he insulting him? The wide-open door, hanging limply from its hinges, was right in front of him. He'd just have to take a step forward.

"Yeah..." Zoro growled.

Shachi waved, disappearing behind a building. Zoro vaguely heard a "See you later!" as he left.

Zoro took a deep breath, eyes exploring inside the abandoned bar again. 'JOE'S BAR' was written in bold letters above his head, but the S and R had fallen off, or were on the verge of doing so. Slowly, he stepped inside.

If this was a trap, he was ready for it. He had gotten stronger over the 2 years and something as amateur as sneak attacks didn't have an affect on him. He walked to the middle of the room, the wood creaking beneath his feet as he did so.

Shachi had said his captain was here. So why was there no noise? Why was no one attacking him? Zoro quickly scanned the room for doors, but there weren't any; no bathrooms, no staffrooms. And more importantly, no hiding spots.

No one was here.

Zoro sighed, falling back onto one of the weak wooden stools. It squeaked loudly in protest and Zoro inwardly paniced when it rocked on it's fragile legs.

He decided not to sit on it.

Pinching his brow with his thumb and forefinger, something he'd gotten so accustomed to doing, Zoro muttered frustrations to himself. He wanted to leave, he was wasting his time, but it was nagging him that Shachi was so set on bringing him here and yet no one was here - let alone attacking him. It wasn't even a sufficient trap.

Zoro exhaled deeply. Maybe he could ask Chopper or something, and see if he can find Luffy's scent. In defeat, Zoro crossed back to the front door.

As Zoro walked over the rug at the centre, the floor boards dipped, creaking loudly compared to if he had stepped elsewhere in the room. He paused, inspecting it by pressing the toe of his boot into the middle of the rug.

There was definitely something wrong here. Zoro flung the rug aside, fanning the air in front of his face to avoid inhaling the dust that clouded there. A trap door was underneath, a small space silhouetted by a square. He hooked his fingers into the gap, lifting it and letting it fall backward with the rug.

Below was a huge contrast, white corridors illuminated by wall lamps. Zoro had to squint at first, because of how adjusted his eyes had gotten to the darkness.

Zoro bit his lip, sitting on the floor and letting his legs hang from the trap door. There were some steps that led to further below. He hopped onto them.

* * *

Luffy gasped, his eyes flinging open. His throat burned angrily at him for doing so, and he tried to cough to clear it. This only made it sting like crazy and he felt his eyes water. His mouth was too dry to swallow so he couldn't soothe it.

He was lying on cold, hard floor. His more prominent bones ached and hurt from digging into it. Trying to sit up and get a clearer view of his surroundings, Luffy wobbled on his weak arms and fell back onto the floor. Just to confirm, he lifted his wrist into eye's view.

But the bangle wasn't there. He was not feeling the effects of any seastone. And yet, he could hardly flinch without hurting himself. What the hell had happened to him?

Luffy heard the not-so distant sound of a door opening and instantly knew where he was. The room he had very first woke up in, chained up and speaking with Mei. But he wasn't chained up now and Mei wasn't with him anymore. He closed his eyes as nearing footsteps approached, remembering Mei's comforting voice. He would have smiled, but his face felt numb and he felt too exhausted to.

Law crouched next to Luffy's body on the floor.

"Hey." he said.

Luffy opened his eyes, looking upwards at Law. God, how he had learnt to hate that face.

Law's eyes scanned Luffy's body and Luffy felt exposed.

"You don't seem to be healing." Law said, lifting Luffy's hand from the concrete. It felt clammy and Luffy could see why. Some dry and some still wet; Luffy's hand had been bleeding badly and, in the centre, a clean hole was punctured. Luffy felt sick. It looked foul.

Law dropped it and moved himself to see the rest of Luffy's body. He frowned.

"I won't start on that." Law added.

Luffy couldn't lift himself to find out what he meant, but he could guess by how painful it felt.

"Are you cold?"

Now he thought about it, Luffy's body felt freezing against the concrete and he could tell by the texture on his legs that he was only wearing his shorts.

He swallowed (or tried to) and spoke. Only a squeak escaped and he instantly averted his eyes. His raw throat made speaking impossible. He met Law's eyes again, simply nodding weakly.

"Good," Law said, "I know the perfect thing to warm you up."

Luffy cried out when Law pulled him into a sitting position. Law's hands hooked under his armpits and he lifted him as though he weighed nothing.

Luffy's muscles squeezed tightly in protest and, when Law released him, he was surprised with himself when he managed to stand. His legs felt on the verge of buckling but he waved his arms to balance.

Law seemed pleased too, smiling in front of him. He stepped further away, patting his thighs for Luffy to follow, as though he was a dog.

Luffy felt dizzy. He watched Law wearily but Law seemed to spin from one place in his vision to another.

I wanna' kill him, Luffy thought, stepping closer. His muscles denied him, too weak to fulfill the request of just one step. He stumbled and fell back onto the concrete floor.

Luffy had no strength. On his stomach with his cheek against the cold floor, Luffy knew he wouldn't get back up. He tried to breathe calmly but it came out raspy and desperate.

He saw Law's feet step into his vision.

"Get up."

The words rang in Luffy's ears as though they were too loud. He was vaguely aware he was shivering now, either from the cold or from the strain of his muscles.

"If you're pretending," Law whispered, bending his knees, "I'll make sure you regret it."

Luffy felt his heart jump. He wanted to tell him that he wasn't pretending. He knew what Law could do to him. His last words were a reminder of that.

Law sighed above him, edging closer. Luffy felt his hands tuck under his body and lift him off of the floor. Surprisingly, Law didn't hurt Luffy in the process of lifting him, when Luffy had automatically expected the same rough treatment he had always received.

Law rolled Luffy onto his back in his arms and Luffy's limbs and tail hung limply from where he wasn't supporting. As Law began walking, Luffy felt a weird case of deja vu. Just like this, Zoro had carried him when he found him after he ate the devil fruit. Similarly, Luffy had been in alot of pain then, too. But the huge difference that made the two encounters differ was that Zoro brought a calming, reassuring presence and, without it, Luffy was sure he would have lost it. But being so close to someone who meant so much to him changed that.

This was the complete opposite.

The warmth Law emitted soothed his chilly skin, but was not welcomed. Luffy hated being so close to the man, would rather be back on the cold, uncomfortable floor. He gritted his teeth when Law's arms pressed into weaker areas of his body.

They had left the room now, and were walking in the bright corridor. Luffy didn't even try to get his bearings now as it seemed almost impossible.

They turned a few times, or maybe alot of times - Luffy wasn't really counting. He watched where they were going though, mainly because he didn't want to look at Law.

Finally, they entered one of the rooms. It was pretty small and contained machines that were attached to the walls. In the corner was a small white sheeted bed. Next to it was a metal table with wheels, and some cutting tools laid ontop of it.

Law walked in and set Luffy onto one of the beds. Luffy winced. When done, Law turned to a sink that was on the opposite wall. The tap ran loudly in the quiet room.

Afterwards, Law opened a small door that led to a room big enough to be nothing more than a storage area. From where Luffy was, he could see shelves stocked with medical equipment.

Feeling slowly spread through Luffy's numb feet, and he wiggled his toes to encourage it.

Law returned with a damp flannel and lifted Luffy's hand. He tried to clear away some of the blood and the white flannel instantly darkened to scarlet. He frowned.

"It's still bleeding."

Luffy blinked at him. Was he supposed to respond? He concentrated on his legs, discreetly flexing the muscles despite how much they were hurting.

"I should probably give you something for the pain before I bandage it."

Luffy's heart sped up. He met Law's eyes, nodding frantically.

Law smiled. "What am I saying? You'll be fine."

Luffy clenched his jaw angrily. The second Law turns his back...

And Law did, returning to the shelves. It was such a perfect opportunity but, still, Luffy hesitated.

There's nothing I can do.

Luffy's body surged with adrenaline, or panic, he wasn't sure which. The anticipation of truly believing he could get up and attack Law was taking it's effect and yet, going to waste.

No.

Luffy rolled, his body falling from the bed and only just managing to catch himself. There was a loud thud of his body against the floor and Luffy almost landed on his tail which made him hiss. Law turned to him, frowning.

"What on Earth are you trying to do, Mugiwara-ya?" he asked, patronizingly.

Luffy ignored him, pushing with all his might to his feet and lunging to the door. His body retaliated; stabbing pain into him in protest, but moving even so. The speed had him tumbling, but he managed to reach the door frame.

He caught himself there, panting already. He ignored the pain, more aware of the nearing footsteps. They were slow, almost as though Law was completely sure he didn't need to hurry because Luffy wouldn't get far.

And Luffy didn't blame him for thinking such a thing. Regardless, Luffy hurled himself through the door, collapsing into one of the walls of the narrow white corridor. He gasped against it, following it with his hands. He had no idea where he was going, no idea where the exit was. But still, with all he possibly could, he ran.

Right foot infront of left foot, repeat. Such a simple choreograph that Luffy still couldn't keep up with. He was moving faster than his legs could keep up with and he had to catch himself on his hands a few times when he stumbled.

He turned corners at random, following instinct. Everywhere looked the same and he didn't know what on Earth the exit even looked like.

Luffy turned another corner, colliding immediately with something. The object was soft, almost pleasant, to crash into as it felt like running into a cushion. Soft fur embraced his body momentarily, before Luffy bounced back.

"Waaah~!" Someone called and, when Luffy fell onto his bottom, he realised it was raining sheets of paper.

Luffy blinked at the huge, white person frantically trying to catch the papers before he fully registered that it was, in fact, a bear. He would have gloated over it but, instead, quickly got to his feet, pushing by the huge, talking bear.

"Sorry!" Luffy tried to say as he passed, but he was too breathless and he was pretty sure his voice wasn't decipherable with how worn his throat was.

"H-hey! You're the-" the bear stammered as Luffy began running, "Hey!"

Luffy stumbled again, catching himself on a corner of the wall. He panted, pressing his back against it.

Like this, Luffy saw behind him. The bear was pushed aside by Law who muttered angrily at him, too quiet for Luffy to hear over his heavy breathing. Luffy pushed himself off of the wall and down another long path of the maze, set only on escaping.

When Luffy turned one, final corner, he froze. His body wobbled from the suddenness of the stop. He was certain he was hallucinating and yet he remained still.

"Luffy!" Zoro said, infront of him, rushing the small distance that was between them. "What the hell happened to you?"

Even if this was a hallucination, it was the best one Luffy could ever ask for. He probably would tire himself eventually from running and get caught either way. He smiled, spreading his arms for someone who he knew wasn't there.

But then Zoro caught him, embracing his cold, useless body into his strong arms. Luffy could feel the warmth he emitted, feel the tight, relieved squeeze of Zoro's arms and he knew that he wasn't hallucinating. Zoro had come for him.

"Z-Zo-" Luffy tried to say, happiness making him forget he could hardly speak. With his weak arms, he tried to press himself further into Zoro's warm, welcoming embrace.

And then Zoro pulled him away, stuttering, "You're-" he took Luffy's hand, lifting the palm and freezing, "You're bleeding."

Luffy could see the flash of worry in Zoro's eyes when he saw the hole pierced through the middle. Zoro met his eyes and Luffy forgot about running and basked in the happiness that was Zoro's presence.

Zoro scanned Luffy's body, muttering; "Are you bleeding anywhe-"

And then the spark of anger crossed his face. This broke Luffy's temporary trance and he looked down at himself too.

He looked a mess. He didn't want Zoro to see him like this. His body was still trembling uncontrollably. But he knew that wasn't what made the rage twist Zoro's features.

Topless, Luffy's bruises were on show and had formed heavily now. His waist was different shades of greys and purples but, more notably, his hips had deep purple hand prints on, obvious against his lightly tanned skin.

To make it worse; yes, Luffy was bleeding. There was a trail of it that had ran down his legs and peeked out the bottom of his shorts, aswell as a flaky white substance.

Luffy glanced at Zoro who was still staring at Luffy's body. He wanted to console him but knew doing so was pointless; and not just because of how sore his throat was. He watched silently as Zoro clenched and unclenched his jaw.

"Luffy..." he murmured, "...Who-"

"Oh?" Law called, turning the corner, "And how did you get in here?"

Luffy's back was facing Law, but he watched Zoro's head snap up, rage apparent in his eyes. He lifted himself off of the floor and, without his support, Luffy tried to stay upright with wobbly arms.

Zoro drew one of his swords, grasping it between his teeth. Only then did he draw the other two.

Luffy was panicking - not in doubt of Zoro, of course - but still worried. He felt sick when he heard the longer, loud grating of Law's sword being unsheathed aswell.

Without a word, Zoro stepped past Luffy's body, walking out of view. Luffy bit his lip, dizziness creeping back into him. He tried to fight it but, as he did, his weak arms gave up and he collapsed onto the floor. He curled up, tucking his legs under his arms and wrapping his tail around himself. He was prepared for unconsciousness to take him.

The clash of metal should have jolted him awake, but exhaustion was taking it's toll. He had over crossed his limit. He lay against the coldness, already missing Zoro's warm embrace. Please, Luffy thought, please win.


	14. Chapter 14

Luffy's fingers twitched before gently clutching the material beneath him. He stroked the cotton, breathing in deeply. A flowery scent from the fabric softener complimented him and he slowly opened his eyes.

There was a wooden ceiling above him, but not that of Sunny's. Realisation hit him and Luffy sat up abruptly, crying aloud from the angry spark of pain that shot up his spine. He rubbed at it gingerly, scanning his surroundings.

He was in an inn's guest room. There were chests of drawers on either side of the double bed (one in which had his hat hooked over the lampshade), a large metal chandelier above his head and, on the wall opposite him, a door that led off to a bathroom. The light in there was on.

A spark of hope bounced in Luffy's eyes as he scooped his legs off of the bed. When he placed a foot onto the carpet, his ankle protested - making him bite his lip. Even so, he pushed himself onto his feet.

He stumbled, leaning onto the wall to keep balanced. His knees wobbled as he began to make his way to the lit bathroom, following the wall with his hands. His black tail hung loosely behind him, dragging softly against the carpet.

When he arrived, he clung to the doorframe, peeking around. He wondered if he'd see Zoro, alive and waiting for him or dressing himself after a warm shower. But there was no one.

Luffy stepped inside, squinting from the brightness emitted from the fluorescent bulb. His legs were aching already and he leaned against the white basin for support.

He looked up into the mirror, at the unfamiliar face that stared back at him. The boy in the mirror had dark bags under his eyes - one in which was more permanent having been heavily bruised. His short black hair was matted to his face from both having been slept on, as well as from the wetness of sweat. His cat-like ears hung softly, almost weakly.

He blinked, disbelieving, before hastily turning the tap and splashing generous amounts of cold water onto his face. He switched it off, breathing heavily. Remaining water dripped from his fringe and ran down his nose, where he watched it continue down the drain.

Brrrrrrrgh.

Luffy clutched his stomach, wincing. How long had it been since he'd eaten? He pushed himself off of the sink, turning toward the door.

A single glance in the full-body mirror fastened to the wall made him pause.

He was wearing his familiar turquoise coloured pajama bottoms. He would have smiled had he not been horrified at his upper-half which was different shades of yellows and browns all the way down.

The handprints hadn't disappeared.

Instead of sadness or regret, Luffy felt anger. A burning anger that surged through his bloodstream. And he welcomed it. Because this anger provided the energy that reminded him he was no longer suffering the results of seastone contact.

Luffy gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. His nails seemed sharper than usual since they dug into his palms uncomfortably.

He felt on the verge of screaming. He had done nothing to deserve any of this. Everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. The treatment, the fights for Law's entertainment...

Luffy had even been saving himself for someone he truly wanted to dedicate himself to. Yet now Law had left his mark on him forever.

Permanently.

Even if the scars and bruises did heal, the wound had already been made. Time could not change this. And for what? Law's amusement? What did he prove by doing such a thing?

The last thought that crossed Luffy's mind before he was completely consumed with rage was one simple question: Would Zoro want me after I've been used?

The rage building inside bubbled and overflowed. Luffy screamed at his reflection, wanting nothing more than for it to disappear forever. His balled fist collided with the glass, a large, crooked 'X' piercing through the middle - almost perfectly resembling the one on his chest.

The resemblance only fueled his anger, as though his reflection was mocking him, showing that nothing could change. He clenched his jaw harshly, whilst clawing at the cracks between the 'X' and breaking the glass into shards. He ignored when his fingers began to throb and burn, wanting only to tear his reflection from existence.

A strange satisfaction followed the clatter of shards hitting the tiles.

"Luffy!"

There was a distant sound of a door swinging closed and heavy footsteps, and then Zoro was at the bathroom door, staring in with wide, disbelieving eyes. His pale green hair was wet and his clothes damp. Panic suddenly washed over Luffy; he was certain he had scared Zoro. If he did that, he'd never see him again. Zoro shouldn't see him like this.

"Z-Zoro, I'm not -" Luffy stammered, unwanted tears building up in his eyes. The horrified expression on Zoro's face made Luffy unable to find words. So instead he rushed to him, arms outspread.

"Don't leave me!" he cried, unthinkingly.

Zoro stepped back as Luffy approached. Luffy stopped abruptly, arms frozen in mid-air. His heart sank and shattered into hundreds of pieces, just as the mirror had before him.

His mind had gone completely blank to form any coherent words, but his mouth hung open even so.

"L-Luffy." Zoro said, staring wide-eyed at him, "You're burning. You're, like, literally on fire!"

Luffy finally let his arms dangle to his sides, his eyes following them to see for himself. Blue flames had ignited his body, tinting the room around him in a teal blue glow.

This was familiar to Luffy. He remembered this from the first time it had happened; when he had wanted Law dead. This was the first time Zoro had seen them and he was scared of them. Of course he was, who wouldn't be? Luffy hugged his arms against his chest, easing any previous anger and calming himself. He tried rubbing his forearms to dim the flames. He refused to meet Zoro's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Luffy muttered between barely open lips, "Don't be scared of me."

Confusion, followed by realisation flooded Zoro's features and his expression calmed. He closed the distance between the two of them, despite the heat.

An arm wrapped around Luffy's shoulders and Luffy's head was burrowed into Zoro's chest. He let Zoro embrace him, hesitantly unfolding his arms after a moment and returning the embrace. His damp clothes were cold against his bare chest; he must have been in the rain. But Luffy welcomed it. It was a soothing coolness.

Luffy could feel negative emotions draining from his body and relaxed into Zoro's arms.

Luffy was silent before mumbling into Zoro's grey-white shirt; "I-isn't it hot?"

Zoro didn't answer, brushing his fingers through Luffy's wet hair and tucking his fringe away from his face. Luffy rested his eyes as he did so, vaguely feeling the strange ability creeping back into the shadows. The wetness, he realised, helped dim the flames.

"Baka," he heard Zoro say above him, "you don't scare me."

Luffy smiled then, lifting his head from Zoro's chest. He was expecting the usual sarcastic smirk but, despite Zoro's reassuring comment, his face was expressionless, his eyes staring straight ahead.

Luffy's eyebrows furrowed. "Zoro, what's wrong -"

Luffy gasped when he caught sight of Zoro's forearms, reddened and steaming. He immediately tried to pull free from Zoro's embrace.

Zoro's arms tightened around him.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt."

"No!" Luffy cried, tugging at Zoro's firm grip, "What are you doing? I'm hurting you!"

"You're not." Zoro said, closing his eyes, "Not now."

Luffy's struggling ceased somewhat, but his arms were squeezed between their chests to keep some kind of separation. He bit his lip, angry but also, deep inside (and almost reluctant to admit), very, very grateful.

He closed his eyes too. "...You're the baka."

A muffled laugh erupted from Zoro's throat and he finally separated them an arms length apart. From there he examined Luffy, frowning.

"You're bleeding again."

Luffy looked down at his dripping fingertips. They had gone numb; he wouldn't have noticed the pain otherwise. Only then did he realise he had accidentally smeared red on Zoro's clear shirt.

Zoro walked to the edge of the bathtub, gesturing for Luffy to sit. Luffy sat and watched Zoro crouch in front of him, reaching for the toilet paper and tearing sheets into his hand. He began to dab and wipe at Luffy's fingers.

Wrapped around his left hand has a thick white bandage. It's whiteness showed it wasn't bleeding and, where it had been, had darkened to a dull brown from having dried up a while ago.

"Jeez," Zoro muttered, "You seem to have made a hobby of getting yourself into trouble."

Luffy flinched when Zoro cleaned a particularly tender area on his hand. Zoro quickly murmured an apology.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Luffy asked as Zoro began balling up the bloodied tissues. His voice was hoarse.

Zoro waited until he had finished balling all the tissues together before continuing. "...Nearly 2 days. You were beginning to scare the crap out of me."

Luffy felt his stomach sink. That long?

Zoro saw Luffy's troubled expression and said, "Don't worry. I've told the crew. As far as they're concerned, we drank too much and didn't know our way back to Sunny. So we stayed in an inn." - he smiled - "I figured you could decide what to and what not to say to them in your own time."

A relieved smile tilted the corners of Luffy's lips. Zoro often understood him perfectly. Luffy couldn't possibly show the extent of his gratitude for that.

As Zoro straightened up, Luffy asked, "When did you tell then this?"

"Early morning yesterday." Zoro said, "I went back to pick up some extra clothes and something to eat for when you woke up. I told them I left you at the inn because you were still asleep." Zoro shrugged. "I wasn't exactly lying."

"I hope they're not worried." Luffy said, wobbling to his feet.

Luffy's legs buckled but Zoro quickly caught him by his arms.

"They took the excuse pretty well. Nami was angry that we didn't get back at the time we said we would."

Luffy's laughed but then quickly clutched his stomach when it growled loudly. Zoro smirked, leaning to toss the tissues into the toilet, before leading Luffy back to the bedroom.

The bedroom light was on now and, when Luffy blinked around the room, he noticed the plattern of slices of meat and something that looked like mashed potatoes carelessly tossed onto the bed. The plate remained upright, luckily, but the knife and fork had fallen off the tray.

Zoro lowered Luffy onto the bed, placing everything back into it's original position. "Sorry about the mess," he said, "I was rushing like crazy when I heard you finally awake and didn't really think about it."

Luffy giggled. "It's okay. I'm starving."

Zoro pushed the tray across the bed, watching as Luffy ate quickly, loudly and without using the knife and fork. He smiled, happy that Luffy was somewhat back to his usual self, despite what he'd previously been doing.

When Luffy finished he laid back onto the pillows, sighing contently. Zoro placed the tray onto the bedside table, moving himself to the edge of the bed.

"So what's the plan, Captain?"

Luffy's eyes were closed but his black ears twitched. "Huh?"

"Are you going to go back to Sunny? To everyone."

Luffy shuffled into the sheets. "I have to go back. I don't want to worry them. It's just..."

Luffy opened his eyes, averting them to his bruised torso. He groaned.

"They'll know. I know they will. They always spot these things."

"You'll have a shirt on."

"Even then," Luffy muttered, "I can hardly walk. Even talking is a chore. They'll know something's up."

Zoro waited silently as Luffy exhaled, pressing himself closer to the headboard.

"I'm such a bad captain. I'm supposed to be reliable but I just become a hindrance."

Luffy heard Zoro moving closer and then he was beside him, arm around him and providing warmth. Luffy nuzzled closer immediately, pressing himself against Zoro's body.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say," Zoro said, "And you blurt alot of stupid things."

Luffy pressed closer, mumbling against Zoro's chest, "I'm sorry I worried you."

Zoro hugged him closer, leaning his chin on the top of Luffy's head. "Don't mention it."

"I'm so happy you came for me, Zoro." Luffy said, tightening his grip around his waist.

Zoro began petting Luffy's head again, brushing the ears down with the greasy hair. "We'll give it one more night. You're still tired."

"I'm not." Luffy said, but his voice was muffled and sleepy.

Zoro smiled. "Shower in the morning and then we'll head back. We'll forget about all of this."

Luffy didn't answer, but they both knew what the other were thinking. They wouldn't forget. This had left a permanent scar that time alone wouldn't heal. This truth remained unspoken between them.

After a while of brushing Luffy's hair between his fingers, Zoro glanced at Luffy's marked body, the cuts and bruises tracing all across his frame. He trailed his fingers lower, where he stroked from his shoulder to his hip and back up again.

"Luffy...?" he murmured into his hair.

Luffy's breathing was deep but gentle. Zoro would have thought he was sleeping had he not nuzzled gently into his waist.

"What did that guy do to you?" he asked, gently. However, Luffy's body tensed under his touch and he wished he had not asked. But he wanted to know, needed to know.

Luffy lifted his head slowly, leveling with Zoro's eyes. Zoro couldn't read the expression in them.

"Is he dead?"

Zoro was taken aback by the sudden question, stammering.

"Jeez, Luffy." Zoro said, sitting up straight and pulling Luffy up with him. "What did he do to you?"

Luffy frowned, turning to rest his cheek on Zoro's chest. "I'm not sure what for, but he's doing tests on people. Something about having more than one devil fruit."

"That's impossible." Zoro said, listening intently.

"That's what I thought. But sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. But it always hurt."

"So he used you as a lab rat." Zoro growled and Luffy could feel his muscles hardening under him in anger.

"Not just me." Luffy said, "Other people too. There was someone else in there with me but-" Luffy paused, "...But she died."

Zoro waited a moment before asking; "Did he do this to you?"

Luffy watched his fingers circle gently over his bruises and nodded. "Most of it. Some is from when he makes us fight others to test if the fruits worked."

Zoro spoke between a clenched jaw. "And these...?"

Luffy felt Zoro's tender fingers brush his visible hip, where the hand marks were. He pursed his lips together, nodding against Zoro's chest once more.

Luffy finally lifted his head and met Zoro's rage filled glare.

"I- I got on his bad side."

Zoro, as gently as he could in his state, rolled Luffy off of his lap and sat upright, pressing his fingers into his eyelids.

"Z-Zoro-"

"I won't let anyone touch you again." Zoro growled, turning himself to face Luffy who had moved into a sitting position too. "If anyone hurts you or even thinks about touching you I will obliterate them."

Luffy stared wide-eyed at Zoro, unable to find words. He whimpered in surprise when Zoro pulled him into a strong, tight embrace. He ignored the pain when he clutched him too tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I hadn't come sooner."

"Zoro..."

Zoro leaned back and brushed Luffy's bangs back with the rest of his hair. Luffy watched him as he did so, arms still resting on his waists.

Zoro's eyes glided up Luffy's frame, each cut and each bruise burning guilt into him. He hated the thought of someone forcing themselves onto Luffy or even thinking of doing such a thing. His hand stroked to Luffy's shoulder, where it rested there and he looked up.

When Zoro met Luffy's eyes, Luffy felt a heavy guilt wrap around his core. The worry that Zoro had been feeling all this time was shown in the sad eyes Zoro watched him with. All because of his carelessness.

Luffy hated making Zoro sad. Those sad eyes didn't suit him at all. He leaned in unthinkingly, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against Zoro's. He closed his eyes to avoid unnecessary tearfulness and internally begged for Zoro's happiness.

Zoro must have been taken by surprise as he didn't react at first. But little by little, Zoro began to move his hands along Luffy's frame, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies together.

Luffy ignored the pain of the pushing here and pressing there, dismissing it for his desire to touch Zoro and feel the warmth he had wanted so desperately the past few days. He pushed his tongue past Zoro's lips, wanting to show just how much he had wanted him.

Zoro was slow to respond, hesitant to move his tongue with Luffy's. So Luffy swept around his mouth to build his confidence, saliva slowly building up and a small trail falling down his chin. His tail whipped the air behind him uncontrollably before sweeping around and entwining with Zoro's shin.

Luffy pressed his small body closer to Zoro's more muscular one, an unintentional whimper being emitted from his throat when Zoro tightened his grip on him.

And then Zoro suddenly pulled away, keeping an arms distance between them. They were both panting and a small trail of saliva still connected them from their heated kiss.

Zoro broke eye contact, looking down at Luffy's chest. "We should sleep."

Luffy stared, confused. Even as Zoro began to pry Luffy's fingers off and lie him back onto the bed, he wore a blank expression, confusion rendering him speechless.

Luffy cocked his head to the side where Zoro was lying down and pulling the duvet over the two of them. He still had his clothes on.

Luffy opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Goodnight." Zoro said, instantly falling silent. Luffy stared wide-eyed. He couldn't read his expression; he was facing the wrong way.

"G-goodnight..." Luffy murmured.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the fairly short chapter. I've been busy recently and couldn't find time to write. I'm back now and I'll try to keep it regular. Just so you know: it is slowly beginning to wrap up now, guys. Not now, of course, but in 2 or 3 more chapters. It's been great having you guys support me as I'm writing this story, thank you so much. **

**This is starting to sound like a final chapter now so I'll shut up. We're saving that till a few more chapters. Until then, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Movement.

Luffy's heart quickened and he opened his eyes in panic, only to find Zoro shuffling sleepily beneath the duvet beside him. He tried to relax, lifting himself with frail arms into a sitting position. He wasn't sure what time it was but the orange glow peeking from behind the curtains showed it was early morning. He yawned, straightening his legs and flexing the muscles there. Mid-yawn, his eyes drifted to Zoro's sleeping figure. He contemplated waking him but, instead, decided Zoro must have been tired and needed the sleep.

Luffy snaked himself out of bed, not wanting to cause too much bed rocking, and made his way to the bathroom. He selectively disregarded the shattered mirror for the moment, wanting to wash himself before anything. Walking was a little easier now he'd slept, although there were odd stings and aches here and there. He ignored them as he stepped out of his bottoms, turning the shower nob.

A sigh escaped his lips as the warm spray showered his face. He stepped further under, letting the water soak his hair and ears, which flattened at the uncomfortable wetness. The warmth trailing down the surface of his skin relaxed his muscles somewhat and he was grateful. It'd been a while since they had loosened properly.

Luffy's mind drifted to past events. His eyebrows furrowed at the thought. He was so glad he was out. So glad Zoro had come for him.

"Ite-!" Luffy squeaked, flinching. He raised his hand away from the shower, frowning at the drenched bandage dangling from it. Beneath it had stopped bleeding but there was a blatantly large cut through the middle. Around it had become slightly red and swollen.

Sighing, Luffy quickly rinsed his hair under the spray, maneuvering his tail around his waist to switch off the water. When it stopped with ease, Luffy felt an odd satisfaction of having successfully multitasked with the new limb that he previously thought to be useless.

When Luffy stepped out, he froze in surprise at Zoro who was stood in the doorway, his back leaning against the frame. He was still wearing what he had the night before and his pale green hair looked fluffy from having tossed and turned in his sleep. He was facing him, a small smile on his lips.

"Good morning."

Luffy felt his cheeks heat up, despite the fact Zoro had probably seen him nude countless times. Zoro removed himself from the door frame, stepping towards Luffy and lifting a cream towel from the banister attached to the wall. He didn't seem to pay much mind to the mirror either, let alone bring it up the night before. Luffy was grateful for that.

Zoro hung the towel over Luffy's shoulders so that it hugged his body snugly, before rubbing it against Luffy's arms. Luffy couldn't help giggling at the tossing around Zoro started doing with Luffy between his hands, like a ping pong battle. His wounds didn't hurt so much now, and Zoro must have noticed too because a small laugh sounded from him aswell.

Zoro pulled the towel up and over Luffy's head, scrubbing away at his ears and wet hair. Luffy pursed his lips together in an angular smirk at Zoro's playful aggressiveness. Then Zoro released the towel, letting his arms drop. It was left draped over Luffy's head. Two hat-like triangles poked up on either side of the material.

"That's what you'll look like with long, blonde hair."

Luffy giggled childishly as Zoro's silly remark, replying with a batter of eyelashes. "Do I look pretty, Zoro~?"

Zoro smiled too, a warm smile that ignited a fire deep in Luffy's chest. All playfulness and sarcasm seemed vacant.

"Beautiful."

Luffy's giggles caught in his throat.

Suddenly the towel was flung in the air, gliding momentarily before landing squarely on Zoro's face. With Zoro's vision obscured, arms frailing around in confusion, Luffy bolted for the bedroom door, squealing; "That's so corny, Zoro, why would you do that?!"

* * *

Luffy pulled his denim shorts over his hips, pouting in the mirror as Zoro showered in the other room. Then he reached for his vest, sliding into the thin material easily. As he buttoned the front, he gazed at the straw hat's place on the bedside table in the reflection of the mirror.

Luffy turned, crossing the room to it. He sat on the bed, lifting it onto his lap.

It was light, as he remembered. A light material made with straw that felt awfully... strawy. It felt like it had been decades since he had last worn it, yet it hadn't even been a week. He lowered his head, placing it atop his black ears and hair. The material was fairly irritable on his new ears, which was a pain, but it felt good to be wearing it again. He sighed, pressing his palms into the soft mattress.

The sound of water hitting the tiles ceased and, eventually, Zoro stepped out of the bathroom stretching his arms high above his head. Luffy was instantly dazzled; Zoro was wearing nothing but the cream towel around his waist. And, boy, when he stretched like that, Luffy was given a spectacular view of his perfectly maintained chest-

Luffy blinked, eyes averting. He was pretty sure a nose bleed was coming on.

Casually, Luffy lolled his head back, eyes closed, as if tired or bored when, secretly, he was desperately fighting off a nose bleed. Jeez, what was with all these perverted thoughts, stupid brain. Better yet, why would Zoro even leave the room in such a crude manner?

He couldn't help but ponder if Zoro felt the same when he so often saw him exposed. With the way he was able to control the situation, Luffy doubted as much.

Zoro noticed Luffy's laid back, bored-looking posture - aswell as the fact he was already almost fully dressed.

"Oh," he said, "were you waiting for me? I'll be ready in about two minutes."

Luffy opened his eyes, stammering, "O-oh, no don't rush, it's okay. I wasn't waiting just, just relaxing." Luffy patted the mattress, "Gotta' make the most of being in this bed before we leave, after all."

Zoro raised an eyebrow but laughed. "Okaaay..." he said, sarcastically, retreating back into the bathroom. Luffy face-palmed himself when he left, realising how disbelieving his excuse was.

Minutes later, Zoro was ready and the two of them checked out if the inn. Neither of them mentioned any broken items and simply took their leave. Luffy lead the way back to the ship and Zoro remained silent; allowing Luffy to decide exactly what was going to be said.

As they rounded the final corner, Zoro grasped Luffy's shoulder, pulling him to a halt.

"So, what're we doing?"

Zoro frowned when Luffy didn't answer immediately, biting his lip in thought.

"Luffy..." Zoro said, "you were supposed to think about it."

"I was," Luffy replied, "I-I just..."

Zoro observed silently as Luffy's eyes glanced in random directions _for_ directions.

"I just... I think I need more time."

Zoro nodded in understanding, releasing Luffy's shoulder. Together they headed to their ship, relieved to be back in a safe environment.

* * *

"You got into a fight with someone while you were drunk?!" Nami exclaimed, glaring daggers at the pair of them.

Luffy scratched his hair sheepishly, giggling. "Sorry, sorry - I just thought it was the right thing to do."

" _'The right thing to do'_? The right thing to do?! What did he do, exactly?"

Luffy stuttered, eyes darting elsewhere. Zoro panicked, noticing a flaw in their story and quickly inputting; "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you don't remember - with how much you drank -"

"-I DO REMEMBER!" Luffy suddenly yelled, a finger pointed at the sky in protest, "That bastard said my tail was stupid!"

Zoro mentally face-palmed himself.

Nami frowned, but she appeared fairly understanding despite her rage. "W-well, I guess that is a bit rude. But you shouldn't have got into fights when you were just recovering from your wounds!"

By her side, Sanji nodded in agreement - regardless of what she was saying.

"My wounds?"

"Yes! All that blood from those kitty things appearing in the first place was something to be careful of."

"O-oh," Luffy said, fiddling with his thumbs, "-and they're not... 'kitty' things..."

Nami finally sighed, ushering the two away from her sight. Luffy shuffled away and Zoro watched him. Because now Luffy was safe to be alone. And a little 'alone' was exactly what he needed.


End file.
